Titanium
by noelswonderland
Summary: It starts innocently – delivering a love letter, combating the "Japanese Lunch Time Rush." As it happens, the recipient of said letter turns out to be a grade-A slacker, a louse, and a bit of a pervert. But even he has some redeeming qualities – despite her initial skepticism. Aomine x OC
1. One

**Author's Note:** (Quick note that this takes place at Touou, not Teikou.) Some elements are similar to Whimsical but will ultimately differ quite a bit (hence the angst category). Also using some elements from the early episodes/chapters of KnB for this chapter. Just as a note, I will be gone for a week so no updates until the 14th or 15th. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**One**

"Huh? Sorry, I think I heard you wrong, Kana-chan. Who did you say you like?"

"Aomine Daiki-kun," the shy girl answers back timidly.

This information comes as a great enough shock that the first girl ends up choking on her juice. Rasping for breath, she crushes the empty carton in her hand while trying to regain composure under the concerned gaze of her best friend. "Agh – are you serious? Is my hearing messed up? You like that lazy guy?"

"L-lazy?" she echoes back in disbelief. "But Daiki-kun is a really good player, Suzu-chan."

Suzune's face contorts in disgust as she rolls the crumpled container in the palm of her hand. "I think... you are misunderstanding something really important here. Players like him are the absolute worst to have on your team."

"You're just saying that because you're a volleyball player."

The brunette clicks her tongue in dissent. "That has absolutely nothing to do with it. I am in the same class as him, I would know. You should trust me on this. There are way better guys than him for you to think about dating, Kana-chan." The end of that sentence is punctuated with a firm nod.

"Actually," Kana starts with some hint of hesitation. Her eyes briefly wander around the half-empty classroom before she leans forward, hand cupped around the side of her mouth. "I was... hoping you wouldn't mind delivering something for me to him."

"D-Delivering? You can't mean...?!"

To answer the question, the darker haired girl withdraws a decorative letter from the confines of her desk and passes it over to her best friend. She then places both hands together and supplies a pitiful look while saying, "Please. I know I can only count on you for this. Just deliver it to him for me?"

"Hell. No." As though to emphasize this point – and with the lunch period having already come to an end – Suzune moves to leave her chair and scuttle out of the classroom before her friend can pursue the conversation any further.

She does not get far and is delayed by a hand that seizes her wrist. "Wait, Suzu-chan! Please, I really need you to do this for me. Don't you know how many practices I've come to watch you in? How many games? Can't you please–" Kana's desperate pleading seems to gain the attention of a few others occupying the classrom, who turn their gaze to survey the situation.

Suzune clamps a hand over the other girl's mouth and shines a grin at her peers, speaking through gritted teeth in a low whisper. "Okay, I get it already. I'll deliver your stupid love letter to him and then no more favors."

"Uu afta lufly ha..."

"I can't even understand you."

With begrudingy glare, Kana quickly peels the offending hand away from her lips and takes a gasping breath. "I said, you absolutely have to make sure that he accepts it. No matter what. Or the deal is off and I will stop making you lunch boxes from now on."

"Wha?! That seems awfully harsh."

"Just do it."

It is this entire scenario that has her lingering after school despite the absence of a volleyball practice. And her first intended stop is the gym, where she finds the tall, dark-skinned player mysteriously absent. In his place is a cheerful pink-haired girl – Momoi, if Suzune recalls her name correctly – who promptly informs what Suzune already knows to be true: that Aomine Daiki always skips practice.

"Where the heck am I supposed to find this louse anyways?" she grumbles under her breath.

It is somewhere near the basketball field that she spots what she is looking for – in the form of a hulking figure that is far less imposing than usual when he is collapsed on his back with a magazine spread out over his face to block the rays of the sun. The only identifiable characteristics that reassure her that he is the one is that patch of unruly blue hair, dark as midnight, coupled with his tanned skin.

Even upon her approach, he does not seem to stir. Fast asleep, she assumes. "Hey, Aomine, wake up." Prodding him seems to do little more than elicit a grumble as he rolls over on his side. The magazine that had been spread across his face tumbles unceremoniously to the ground while he mutters beneath his breath.

"Go away," he tells her gruffly, in little louder than a whisper. Moments later and his breathing has already evened out again. He can fall asleep that fast? It comes as little surprise considering Suzune's awareness of his reputation as a grade-A slacker.

Nonetheless, he will soon discover that her persistence is unmatched – and her methods quite crude. Suzune grins to herself as she kneels down and extends a hand toward him. Just a little closer, inch by inch, and then she gingerly pinches his nose with her forefinger and thumb. Since he is sleeping with his mouth closed, this should be the most effective way of rousing him.

A moment later and he is choking and sputtering, slapping her hand away. A vein pops out on his forehead as he lividly jolts upright, a fierce glare directed at her. At least until, through his bleary vision, he realizes that she is someone he recognizes. And then his gaze wanders–

"Where do you think you're looking?!" Suzune exclaims with a fist raised, ready to pummel the pervert whose eyes momentary linger on her chest.

"Tch, they're small," he grunts at her with disinterest. Then, boredom lingering in his eyes, he reaches for his magazine and abruptly stands, brushing himself off.

Suzune grits her teeth in frustration. This is the kind of personality she detests dealing with the most. She has half a mind to cram the letter down his throat and make him eat it, rather than deliver it as Kana has instructed. Is this really the kind of person that Kana wants to be with? Despite Suzune's own reservations, she takes a deep breath before suddenly thrusting the letter out toward Aomine.

"What?" he stares at her with a deadpan expression, finally cocking a brow at the letter. His gaze wanders toward her face. "Your chest isn't big enough. Not interested."

Her jaw literally drops in response to his rejection.

Completely unfazed in contrast, the taller man cracks his neck before promptly heading the opposite direction. He does not seem to pause to consider how brusque and disrespectful his behavior is. No, more to the point – he does not seem to care either way.

Determined to see this through, Suzune charges after him and claps a hand against his shoulder, which proves difficult due to their height discrepancy. But it is enough to give him pause to peer over his shoulder at her. "I never said this was from me. Even I have standards, you know. This is a letter from my friend. Just take it." Again she thrusts it, though this time right into his face.

"Annoying. If she doesn't–"

As though she can already predict the question about to escape his lips, she interrupts with a loud, "No! If you are going to ask about her chest size, don't even think about it. Just take the letter."

His eyes narrow as though irritated with the turn of this conversation – or perhaps the fact that they are having one at all – and he shakes off her hand. "Che, persistent." That comment seems more to himself than her and it comes with no explanation. Though she can assume he's complaining about her.

While he stalks off, Suzune is left behind in her frustration, letter still held within the firm grip of her hand. "I swear... AHOMINE!" she screams at him, "I will follow you around every day until you accept this letter, mark my words!"

As ominous as that threat seems at first, he is the type to merely shrug it off. Evidenced by the fact that he does not pause for a moment to take heed of her words as he ambles away. The usage of that nickname does not even elicit a response. But despite how unaffected he seems, Suzune is determined to hunt him down and deliver the love letter.

In the morning, Suzune arrives early thanks to practice. And she traipses straight to the classroom with the love letter in hand. She bolts noisily in through the sliding door – gaining the attention of her classmates who suddenly fall quiet as she advances straight for the occupied desk near the windows.

"A-ho-mi-ne-kun~"

His gaze shifts to her momentarily although he seems somber as ever. "You some kind of stalker?"

Despite the vein bulging on her forehead, she slaps down the love letter against the surface of his desk. It is a little crumpled by now but largely intact. Certainly the contents will still be readable – which Suzune figures is of prime importance. "I fully intend to see you read this today. I will spend lunch with you and I will tag along after school if you don't."

"Huh? Is this a confession?" a murmur runs throughout the classroom.

Suzune blanches at the notion, realizing that, to outside eyes, this whole situation seems pretty bizarre. She immediately recoils, leaving the letter behind. This whole thing has turned out to be incredibly embarrassing. "A-Anyways, take it, okay?"

As she starts to walk away to her desk, she feels something light poke the back of her head. Initially after spinning around, she sees nothing – only to belatedly spot the love letter on the ground, folded in the form of a paper airplane. Although, given the thickness of the envelope, not a very effective one.

"A-ho-mi-ne," she seethes out in anger as she kneels down to retrieve the letter.

"Told you before," he reiterates again with bored expression, "Not interested."

In her endless frustration, the next words she blurts out are completely unintentional with an utter lack of forethought. "I will buy you lunch every day for a week if you just take this stupid letter and accept it already!"

The shrill sound of her voice silences the rest of the classroom as though all of her peers are looking expectantly between her and Aomine. That they have an audience for the whole exchange is probably further reason for him to reject her again. Yet there seems to be an almost challenging grin that surfaces on his face.

"Oh yeah? For a week, huh?"

"What? Think I won't?" she barks back.

"Hn... I'll accept it," he concedes after a moment of contemplation. "If you can get me the on sale sandwich from the cafeteria every day for the next week."

Suddenly she is given pause to consider. On sale? Sandwich? Her mind reels in slow motion until she realizes the implication here. That is the very item that the upperclassmen have staked their lives on getting. It is almost always sold-out as soon as lunch starts. Getting there and retrieving it – not alone once but every day for a week? That is absolutely impossible.

Suzune thinks to call him out on his absurd demands but in the face of disappointing Kana, what alternative does she have? A resigned sigh passes through her lips. "You swear?" she clarifies with narrowed eyes and an accusing finger pointed in his direction.

"Yeah. If you can do it." He cocks his head to the side and leans back in his chair. It is these small, arrogant gestures that push her to the edge of her patience.

"Fine. Okay, starting today until the end of the week. And once I have managed it," she pauses to take a couple steps toward him, nearly shoving the half-crumpled letter in his face, "You will have to eat your words _and_ accept this letter."


	2. Two

**Author's Note:** Okay so I'm unfortunately super busy just returning from vacation and Uni starts up again. So I'd like to leave a longer note but I really just wanted to post this ASAP. Thank you for the AMAZING reviews, seriously I can't... you guys are so awesome. I love all the feedback. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Two**

"Okay, here goes nothing."

"I really don't see why this is necessary. Why do you suddenly want to get the on sale sandwiches? Didn't you say that Daiki-kun already accepted the letter?"

Actually that is a white lie in order not to let Kana down. For as big of a prick as Suzune considers Aomine to be, she does not want her best friend's hopes to be completely crushed. In order to protect that, she has come up with this elaborate excuse that she wants to get to know her friend's crush better. (Ergo buying him lunch.) To any normal person that probably sounds farfetched but Kana appears gullible enough to fall for it all the same.

"Don't sweat the small stuff. Anyways, I'm going to dive in, so you stay back."

"But all those upperclassmen..."

Before Kana can even finish her sentence, Suzune has been swallowed up by the wall of people, deftly weaving through the flow of clamoring students anxious to get their hands on the last of the sandwiches. By the time she makes her way to the front, there is only a couple left and she quite literally has to fight off a few members of the judo club in order to wrench away her prize. By the time she emerges, her hair is entirely disheveled and she finds herself nearly out of breath.

"It was a success, I take it?" Kana asks with a look of amused concern.

Suzune grins back and holds up her prize in reply. "Alright, now I just have to find that blue-haired giant and we can eat our lunch." The first place she chooses to look is the classroom because that is the last place she saw him. Alas, it turns out to be mostly empty and he is absolutely nowhere in sight. In her frustration, she finds herself muttering obscenities beneath her breath.

"It's okay if we can't find him. Isn't the lunch period almost over? We can just eat by ourselves today and arrange something with Daiki-kun another day. Maybe something came up."

"I refuse." Stubborn as is her nature, Suzune clutches the sandwich tightly in her fist. Although Kana is completely unaware, Suzune knows that she has to deliver this food or he will find some loophole and say that it doesn't count – that she has already failed and ultimately reject the love letter. That cannot happen, so she cannot allow complacency even in the face of adversity.

"Okay... then what do you want to–"

"Eat without me for today, Kana-chan. I will find your beloved lughead and deliver him a knuckle sandwich 'fore I'm done; payment for running off when he knew I was coming back with this. I'll see you after school at practice!" Without pausing to listen to the words of protest of her best friend, Suzune speeds off down the hallway.

The next place she visits is the rooftop – empty, as far as she can see – and then her mind wanders to the previous day. She vividly remembers the spot where she located Aomine before. Considering the lunch hour is dangerously close to ending, that is the only other place she can think to check.

By the time she reaches the spot, winded and out of breath, she feels a little relieved to see the person she has been seeking. Just as before, he is sprawled out across the grass with a magazine perched over his face to block out the blinding rays of the sun.

"Aomine," she gasps out, pausing to take a deep breath before closing the distance between them, sandwich still held firmly in her hand.

"You're late," he answers back, languidly peeling the magazine off of his face before slowly sitting upright. He peers over her with narrowed eyes before holding out his hand expectantly. "Pass it over if you got it."

"Oh, really? I expected you to say something along the lines of, 'I already ate so don't even bother.' You really are a glutton." She frowns as she slaps the sandwich down in his hand. "Not that it matters even if you didn't, because the lunch period is almost up. But I fulfilled my end of the agreement."

"You're noisy," he responds as he turns the sandwich over in his hand. At almost the same moment, the bell rings – signaling the end of the lunch hour.

While this might not mean much to Aomine who already appears to have eaten, Suzune is left disadvantaged on account of all her running around. As though to purposefully humiliate her, her stomach lets out a loud and embarrassing growl that earns her a questioning look. Mortified, she quickly wraps her arms around her abdomen and starts to take a few retreating steps.

"Aha," she chuckles nervously, "I forgot to eat lunch it seems."

Aomine sighs in exasperation as he takes to his feet. Before Suzune can escape, he approaches her and shoves the sandwich against her chest. "I'm not hungry." He leaves it with her as he marches off, yawning just as he disappears behind the edge of the building.

The brunette feels slightly perplexed at the food she finds herself holding in her hands. There should be no purpose in questioning it – she is hungry, after all. And if the jerk doesn't want what she literally battled and brawled to get for him, there's no sense in holding back. Yet she finds herself starting to rethink her whole theory that he is a heartless, lazy prick. Maybe... that's not entirely accurate after all.

More importantly, if she does not hurry then she will not make it back in time for class. Making haste, she unwraps the sandwich and starts stuffing her face while simultaneously walking at a brisk pace in hopes of making it back before the teacher.

While the rest of the day turns out to be largely uneventful, there comes a major curveball in her direction. In the form of cleaning duty – conveniently assigned to her and Aomine for the following day. Almost immediately, as though in protest of being stuck with him, she pipes in, "But I have after school activities. Can't someone else–"

"A lot of people have after school activities. You don't expect to get out of work just because you're a regular on the volleyball team, do you?"

Actually that is exactly what she expects, although she suspects that the teacher will shoot her down immediately if she says as much. So instead Suzune sinks back into her seat with a disgruntled expression, briefly shooting a glare in Aomine's direction. He only stares back at her blankly – as though he does not see the issue with the situation.

Perhaps the reason he says nothing has something to do with his reputation as a slacker. She has heard some complaints from the basketball players. And despite being involved in volleyball, she is acutely aware of Aomine's reputation as part of the Generation of Miracles. Rather than give that much credit, she thinks it's a load of nonsense and lip-service meant to create hype for the inter-school competitions. The person in question is, of course, completely oblivious to her cynicism.

Almost as soon as class ends, she beelines for his desk before he can even leave. On account of her disdain for owing debts, she figures she at least owes him her gratitude. "Hey, for earlier... thanks." She tries to offer him a smile, though he quirks a brow of suspicion in turn. "Anyways, I have to be off to practice. But make yourself available tomorrow at lunch time because I will get that sandwich again. You can at least eat lunch with Kana-chan and me if I'm going to all that trouble."

He presses his finger in his ear, giving the impression that he is trying to tune out her voice as he says, "Tch. You make a lot of demands."

"I take back my thoughts earlier thinking you weren't so bad. I really can't understand why she likes you, after all." After muttering that, she peers up at the clock on the far wall and notices the time. "Ah – I'm going to be late for practice!"

"What sport?"

The question catches her by surprise and she has to screech to a halt on her way out the door just to glance back at him. For a moment, Suzune studies his face for any indication that he will mock her if she answers. But finally she tentatively replies, "Volleyball."

"Hm."

That pensive expression does not fit him at all. But she does not have the luxury of time to ruminate over what he could possibly be thinking. Instead she is forced to speed out the door and down the hallways despite the rebuke of a teacher that she passes by.

"Konoe, you're late," the captain snarls the moment she enters the gym. A short lecture follows where she is promptly chewed out for being tardy – regardless of the fact that she is almost always on time for practice. The captain always makes the empty threat of kicking her off the team if she is late "one more time."

"I'm really sorry," she says, trying to sound sincere despite her exasperation.

"Don't let it happen again." The same spiel as every other time before. Suzune is just anxious to be playing on the court. She feels antsy watching all the others while she has to hang back and listen to the nagging upperclassmen. "Okay, you seem like you can understand. Go ahead." Those words cannot come soon enough and she speeds off before her captain can even finish the sentence.

The squeak of sneakers, the bounce of her step as she soars through the air. The subsequent contact that her hand makes to slap the ball back into the opposing court. With it comes the adrenalin coursing through her system. And although the air hangs heavy with sweat, all of her senses are concentrating on the rhythm. She lives for these sensations – has always lived for moments like these.

As the ball comes soaring toward her, she cannot resist forcing it back over the net with as much strength as the muscles in her arms can afford. Satisfied, she sheepishly wipes away the perspiration beading on her forehead with her shirt – an action that earns a disapproving look from the coach.

"Konoe!" he grunts out. "Try to be a little more self-aware on the court. You have people watching out here, you know."

Although she is normally dismissive of his chiding, she pauses to meet Kana's gaze. The darker haired girl gives an excited wave which Suzune reciprocates. But before she returns to her practice, she catches a glimpse of a silhouette by the gym doors. They are standing ajar, light spilling in from outside. It takes a moment for her eyes to make out just who is lingering there.

"Konoe, watch out!"

Before she can adequately process the warning, something hard collides against the side of her head and sends her stumbling. It is only through pure luck that she manages to maintain her balance and not collapse onto the floor. Although the throbbing pain seems to elicit tears in the edge of her eyes.

"Suzu-chan!"

"Konoe! Are you okay?"

The room seems to spin as she tries to steady herself. It takes a moment for her vision to stabilize. And immediately, despite the crowd of concerned teammates gathering around her, she looks toward the doorway for the figure that had been standing there. It seems completely deserted now but she was sure...

"Suzu-chan? Are you alright? You're usually so focused in practice, what happened?"

She grins sheepishly in the face of her friend's interrogative worrying. "Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I saw someone in the doorway, so..."

"Who did you see?"

Strangely, her heart pangs at the question. She is pretty sure that she saw Aomine but her lips betray her attempt to answer honestly as she hastily lies, "Just some upperclassman I know." But... why is she lying? And why does she feel so guilty?


	3. Three

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the lovely reviews! With Uni, I'm afraid updating is going to be slowed a bit. ;A; Especially as of next week. But I will still try to update at least weekly.

**Infinite Sky - **"Titanium" is the song that inspired the story. It also reflects Suzune's inner strength and ability to overcome. ;3

* * *

**Three**

"Hm?" he stares at her questioningly.

It is lunch period but rather than eating together with Kana and the big oaf that is Aomine, Suzune finds herself alone as she lingers just a few feet shy of where the blue-haired giant is seated. She resigns herself and settles into the desk in front of him – sitting backward in a fashion that is most unladylike, though she hardly seems concerned about appearances.

"Kana-chan was too shy to come. This is your fault for not replying to her letter sooner," she informs matter-of-factly. Once those words have been spoken, she sets the promised sandwich in front of him and then carefully unwraps her own before she starts eating.

Aomine accepts the sandwich, although there is a slightly disgruntled expression on his face as he takes a bite. She is sure that begrudging glare comes not from the taste of the sandwich but in return for the chiding words she has spoken.

Since they are eating alone together, it seems the perfect time to make an inquiry in regards to his presence the previous day at the gym. She finds herself only nibbling at her sandwich as she contemplates whether or not to put forth the question. Eventually she slaps a hand down on his desk, earning the probing glances of her classmates and another quirked brow from Aomine. "That was you at the gym yesterday, wasn't it? You came by during practice."

"Mm... I peeked in," he acknowledges with a shrug. "Not very impressive, getting bludgeoned in the side of the head by an incoming ball." He lifts a hand and taps himself on the forehead – right where she was hit yesterday.

Her face flushes in response. "H-hey, don't pretend like that normally happens because it doesn't! You are the one who distracted me. If I hadn't been distracted, I would have blocked like I usually do. I am one of the best players on the team, you know!"

He takes another bite before muttering, "Yeah, yeah."

Suzune grumbles under her breath and angrily tears another bite out of her sandwich. "Anyways, there's only a few more days left until I have fulfilled my end. I hope you're prepared to accept that love letter."

As though in protest of that declaration, he suddenly stands up. The screeching of his chair earns him a mild look of surprise from her. He seems to pause, cocking his head. Finally he mumbles, "Going to get juice," before stalking out of the classroom.

She watches silently as he leaves, taking another bite out of her already half-finished sandwich. Did she make him angry? That seems unlikely. Although even Suzune has to admit that she feels almost a little guilty forcing him into accepting the love letter. But for what reason does she have to feel bad about that in the first place?

Eventually she finishes the rest of her sandwich while contemplating this very question. It seems to take forever before Aomine returns, juice in hand. And although she has little expectation of him buying her one too, he surprises her by holding out a juice in either hand.

"Take one."

Did he purposefully get two different flavors to accommodate the possibility of her having particular taste? Her head tilts as she tentatively reaches over and takes the orange juice. "Thanks, Aomine."

He grunts in turn before settling back into his chair and draining his carton dry in one gulp.

Since she is about finished herself, Suzune extends a hand expectantly. "Here, I'll throw the trash away."

"No point," he quips as he lifts it in his hand and tosses it toward the trash can on the far end of the classroom. It is ridiculous to think that he can make it from such a distance and she wants to tell him as much, but Suzune figures it's just as well if she can laugh at him when he misses. Yet to her shock, as her eyes follow the blur of the object, she barely catches a glimpse of it as it lands neatly in the garbage.

Her jaw drops agape as she turns back to look at him.

"Hm?"

Feeling a little bitter about her own false impression, she gives a sharp shake of the head, "Nothing."

"I'll throw yours," he offers, holding his hand out with a smirk.

"No way," she quips as she drains the last of it dry. "I can do it myself. You aren't the only one who can shoot it in from here, you know." Again, her own ego is getting the best of her – but her pride swells at the thought of being beaten by someone like Aomine. Even though the likelihood of her actually making it from such a distance is ridiculously low. She is accustomed to smacking a ball in the opposing court, which takes some directional control and eye-hand coordination but it is not the same as basketball.

Aomine seems to know as much but he seems amused by the challenging way she glares at him. He settles back in his seat. "Alright, let's see it."

Now that she has said as much, she can hardly back down. Suzune gulps as she turns in her seat and readies herself to throw it. Her arms are almost trembling, as she can feel the pressure from his gaze, which sets her ill at ease.

"You won't make it."

"H-how can you be so sure?" she snaps back.

He seems to sigh beneath his breath as she leans forward. One of his hands comes to rest at her elbow, the other cupping her forearm. Although she tenses beneath the warmth of his touch, he tells her, "Don't stiffen up so much. Like this... now shoot."

Although she feels a little uneasy with him so close, she takes a deep breath before tossing as instructed. And much to her own surprise, she actually is able to make it after all. The grin that surfaces on her face is automatic before she can even rethink it. "I-I made it."

"Yeah."

Suddenly she sobers as she looks over at him. He has leaned back in his chair and is exuding his usual disinterest and boredom. "Don't get the wrong idea," Suzune tells him suddenly. "Just because you happen to do some nice things doesn't mean that I accept you as a candidate for Kana-chan."

"Not interested anyways."

Her mood sours at his quick dismissal, although a part of her – and she is not sure why – feels a little relieved to hear that. Regardless of her feelings, however, the lunch period has ended and it is time for everyone to return to their respective seats. It is only when she settles in and prepares herself for class that she pauses to consider that – for the first time since she has started high school, she has not spent lunch with Kana. And despite what she might have expected, she does not feel the least bit glum about being left alone with Aomine. Why? She is actually having... fun.

"The heck is wrong with me?" she mumbles to herself, slapping at her cheeks. This nonsense needs to end.

Worse yet is when the end of the day arrives along with the revelation that they have cleaning duty together, despite her preoccupation trying to completely forget the odd heart palpitations she has been experiencing around Aomine.

When she finds herself in the deserted classroom, alone with him amidst the cluster of empty desks, she is not entirely sure how to handle this. "Uh, I'll take care of the sweeping if you want to do the chalkboard?" she offers nervously, trying purposefully not to meet his gaze.

"Mm," he answers back obligingly, heading toward the chalkboard without contest.

The increasing amount of time they have been spending together has elicited some strange reactions from her, and she finds herself unprepared for how to deal with them. Maybe it is just her unease and discomfort at the thought of him being with her best friend. Only because she thinks they will not make a good couple, of course! But wait, maybe that's...

"Agh!" she screams out in frustration. Despite the questioning glance she receives from Aomine, she hurries in her productivity. Faster – she has to sweep faster. Kana even promised to wait for her after to class. She cannot dilly dally on account of these odd thoughts that seem to be floating about in her head.

Yet in the midst of her fervent cleaning, she suddenly freezes up. A cold sweat comes over her entire body as she realizes that – just a few inches from her face – there is a spider, dangling from a spider web. She swallows hard. There is nothing she holds in contempt more than bugs. Then as though her luck is not bad enough, the spider suddenly drops from the web and lands right on her wrist.

The shrill, blood curdling scream the follows as she flails to get the creature off brings the echo of footsteps as she hears Aomine start to say, "What's–"

His voice is cut off as she stumbles into him, almost in tears from the experience. The force with which they collide sends the both of them tumbling to the ground. They are a tangled heap of limbs and it takes a moment for Suzune to realize that Aomine has somehow landed on top of her. His weight is almost crushing until he manages to at least lift his upper body away, although he is still draped over her.

The distance between them remains minimal and he seems to linger there, staring down at her. It is an awkward position to be in to begin with, but with her heart still racing erratically from an already frightening encounter, her head is too foggy to digest what is going on.

Finally she finds her voice and says, "A-Aomine?"

"You okay?"

It surprises her a little to actually experience genuine concern from him. Despite being momentarily stunned, she does manage a small nod. "I-it... there was a spider. That's all." Her face flushes in embarrassment as she realizes how ridiculous that sounds.

"Hm. So you really are a girl."

Her brows furrow. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Those lips crack into an uncharacteristic grin and she swears she almost hears a chuckle come from him. She can see the mirth in his eyes. It completely contradicts her initial impressions of him. And she can feel her chest tighten.

Then, with the worst possible timing, the door to the classroom suddenly slides open. "Are you almost done, Suzu-chan? I thought I would come and–" It is Kana who has ventured in, pausing in the doorway just as her eyes land on the two, who are still in a compromising position. The dark-haired girl's face immediately flushes as she backpedals with a hasty apology, "I-I'm sorry!" Before an explanation can be offered by either party, she speeds away.

"W-wait! Kana-chan, this is a misunderstanding!" Suzune calls after her, pressing a hand firmly against Aomine to coax him off of her. He obliges and rolls to the side, leaving her to struggle up to her feet. "Sorry, Aomine," she mutters in apology before taking off after her best friend.

It is difficult to locate her, but Suzune manages to find Kana in the girl's bathroom. She is crouched on the ground near the sinks, sobbing with her hand plastered across her face to try to muffle the sniffling and hiccuping.

"It's a misunderstanding," Suzune says immediately, setting a hand cautiously on her best friend's shoulder. "There was just a spider and then Aomine–"

"Can you prove it?" she challenges back, peeking up at Suzune with a look of anguish. "You don't suddenly like Daiki-kun now... do you? Prove it to me. You're my best friend! You're supposed to help me get with him!"

"I... I'll arrange a date for you." Without thinking, she rattles those words off, but her mouth feels exceptionally dry as she says them.


	4. Four

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews once again. Not much to write, I intended to get this out sooner but Uni has me pretty swamped. Hopefully I can play catch up this weekend update sooner next week. I appreciate the patience and hope you enjoy! Big things to come in the next chapter. ;3

* * *

**Four**

"Are you the one Dai-chan has been hanging out with lately?"

The warm smile that Suzune finds herself on the receiving end of comes from a girl with bright pink hair and a chest large enough to be comparable to watermelons. Her mind sours at the thought, if only because she is flat as a board in comparison. A flicker of jealousy leaves her looking a little disgruntled as she responds, "Ah, yeah... I am about to go have lunch with him."

In turn the girl beams and reaches forward, clasping Suzune's hands in her own. "Take good care of Dai-chan, okay? He seems a little more active lately. That must be thanks to you, Konoe-san."

She is mildly surprised to find the girl – Momoi, if she remembers right – knows her name. "A-Ah, okay," she agrees hesitantly.

"I was surprised when he suddenly start skipping out on lunch with Sakurai and me." As though knowing the motivation behind it all, she lets out a girlish giggle before giving Suzune a pat on the shoulder – although with more force than necessary. "Good luck!"

Left speechless, it is all Suzune can do to try to process what has just happened. And although she only belatedly realizes it, she has a feeling that the pink-haired girl has a fundamental misunderstanding about the relationship between herself and Aomine. Yet by the time she thinks to correct the misconception, the girl is already long gone and she finds herself alone in the empty hallway.

Eventually she manages to regain her composure and continue the short distance remaining between herself and the classroom. She has a sandwich in either hand, and as has become customary, Aomine should be at his desk with their juices. However, just before she can reach the threshold, she hears lively chatter within – and her name being spoken, which gives her pause.

"Aomine, you sure hang out with Konoe a lot lately. Something going on there?"

It's all idle chatter. Her first instinct is to burst in and put an end to the whole silly charade, yet she feels her heart pounding as she stands there. Her feet refuse to move. Why does she want to hear the answer to this question? Suzune finds that her breath catches in the back of her throat in anticipation of the answer.

"She just brings me lunch."

Hearing those words, her grip tightens on the sandwiches in either hand. Yet rather than enter and try to dispel the awkwardness that overhearing all of this will create, she lingers in the doorway, listening intently for more to be said.

"Hey," a girl's voice calls out in response. "Are you sure there's nothing going on? You guys seem like a couple."

"Her chest is too small."

"Ahaha, that's Aomine for you. He's not interested in small breasts."

With the most inconvenient timing, the very classmate that said those last words suddenly ventures out into the hallway. He seems to be looking back and not paying attention, which leads to him into accidentally bumping into her and knocking her backward a couple of steps.

"Oh. Konoe, you were out here?"

Her gaze falters. Almost automatically her feet start backpedaling as she can hear the screech of a chair within the classroom. The subsequent footsteps fall hard enough on the floor that she can tell, just by the weight of them, that they belonged to Aomine. And as if on cue, he peeks out from within the classroom just as she has managed to distance herself ten feet.

There is a disorienting moment where she tunes out his voice even though he seems to have called out her name. She can sense his approach but before he can get close, she bolts in the opposite direction. Her mind turns blank – like television static. Not a single thought can be properly processed in the face of how empty that comment has left her.

The pang in her chest feels heavy enough to be crushing. Why? Why is she so upset? It does not make any sense, no matter how she tries to rationalize it. And by the time she has a clear enough head to start wondering these things, she realizes that she has escaped all the way to the back of the gym. Out of breath and sweating profusely by this point, she sinks to the ground.

In her frustration, she finds herself tearing into one of the sandwiches and hastily stuffing it into her mouth. One oversized bite at a time and she is nearly choking on it as she struggles to swallow. The tears sting at the edge of her eyes but she tries to ignore them. During her struggle to hold in her tears, she does not hear the approach of the footsteps. It is only when something bumps her in the back of the head that she freezes.

"You'll choke." It is Aomine, who dangles a juice box in front of her face.

Despite the difficulty of swallowing, she manages to force down her latest bite of sandwich before snatching the juice box out of his hand. Bitterly, she stabs the straw into the box and gulps the sweet, tangy liquid down in a hurry. Then, meekly, she holds up his sandwich which she has been holding onto this entire time.

"You smashed it," he grumbles under his breath with hint of irritation. Despite his complaints, he unwraps the sandwich and gradually starts inhale it, bite by bite.

Infuriating enough is the fact that he does not seem the least bit out of breath. Did he not run, too? How did he know she would be here? She eyes him suspiciously from her crouched position. "Why are you even here?" she finally asks, sounding more glum than she intends.

"You had my lunch."

Her eye twitches in annoyance. Is that really the only reason? The disappointment feels like a rock sitting in the pit of her stomach. Although she knows she should expect as much from him, it is a little infuriating to be rebuffed in such a manner. A sigh passes through her lips as she drains the last of the juice through her straw.

"… you mad because–"

"I am mad because you are really insensitive," she interrupts, not wanting to hear whatever assumptions he has made about her feelings. "Make it up to me!"

His brows lift slightly.

"You aren't doing anything on Saturday, right? You're not busy. There are no basketball games. So you should hang out with me."

Having finished the last of his sandwich, he downs the rest of his juice before crushing the box into his fist. Contrary to her expectations that he will give an outright rejection, he seems to give her request some consideration. "Doing what?" He says it in such a way that indicates that – should he deem it boring – he will not accept her invitation.

Her mind blanks in the face of his expectations. What should she suggest? "Um... that is..." she stutters with her words as she runs through the possibilities in her mind. The movies? No, those might be too boring and cliche. Maybe the arcade? Wait, maybe that is too bland and predictable.

Suddenly she feels something brush against her hand and that shocks her back into reality, just in time to see that Aomine has relieved her of her empty juice box. "Pick a time."

"Wait, you mean you'll go?"

He shrugs. Maybe he has nothing better to do?

"Then... give me your number. So I can tell you where and when to meet up."

There is a short pause before he finally digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone. She whisks it out of his hand just as quickly – before he can even make the choice of whether or not he really wants to pass it over to her. Suzune takes advantage of the opportunity and inputs her own number before programming his into her phone.

"There we go," she declares before handing it back to him. "We'll meet up on Saturday then." Suzune suddenly stands and dusts herself off. Before she can hear his reply, she hurries off. There is a ghost of a smile on her face as she brushes by him.

There is still a bit of time before the bell rings, so she stops by Kana's classroom. Peeking in, she spots her best friend eating with a few other classmates – most of them people that Suzune is not familiar with. Save for one who happens to be in the volleyball team as well.

She sneaks up behind Kana and claps her hands down against the darker-haired girl's shoulders. "Kana-chan! I have a surprise for you."

Suzune's sudden entrance gives Kana a start but she smiles nervously despite that. "Y-yeah? Did something good happen?" Their friendship has been a little tense since the debacle several days ago, but having been friends for this long, Suzune has confidence in making reparations.

"Mm, do you have a minute?"

Kana glances briefly at the other girls before standing from her chair. The two venture to the far side of the room, where Suzune conveys her intentions.

"I asked Aomine to go out with you on Saturday. Just tell me what time is good and what place and it's a done deal." She supplies a reassuring wink at the end, although through the entire conversation she feels almost nauseous. Her stomach is twisting in knots, and despite her attempts to ignore it, her expression does not come across as cheerful as she intends.

"Suzu-chan, you... you don't like Daiki-kun too, do you?"

Her eyes widen in surprise and she laughs it off nervously. "Are you kidding, Kana-chan? I got involved in all of this for your sake, after all. Why would you think something like that?"

Despite the excuses that she makes, Kana does not seem entirely convinced. "If you say so."

"Anyways, so when is a good time? And where do you want to go?" Suzune presses on, changing the subject. The bell rings just after she manages to extract the necessary information. She gives her best friend a wave before hurrying off to her class.

It is not until after school and after club activities that she finally finds the time to text Aomine with the details. The sun is already setting by this time and she finds herself making the trek back to her house as she hastily types out the message. "And sent," she declares. The reply is not immediate – and rather, she is not really expecting one – yet she does receive a brief message sometime later that night.

_"Okay. I'll be there."_

Incredibly vague and concise as is his nature. He always gives off an air of perpetual boredom – even in his messages. She sighs to herself as her eyes flit across it for the umpteenth time. And perhaps it is not the most sane thing she has done, but she finds herself typing out a new message to him.

_"What would you say... if I told you I liked you?"_

Her heart beats wildly the moment she presses send. A part of her wants to take it back, to turn back the dial of time and stop herself from ever typing out something so obnoxious. What is she even thinking? She has gone through this whole mess trying to set up Aomine with her best friend. While she is inwardly berating herself with these thoughts, she gets a reply.

_"Your chest is too small, not interested."_

That response should not come as a surprise. But why does she feel her heart sink in disappointment? More importantly – if he feels put off by this hint of a confession, then he might decide against showing up on Saturday. Then she risks jeopardizing the entire setup.

Trying to salvage the situation, she sends a response saying, _"Haha, of course. It was just a joke – I was kidding~" _But the tears forming in the ducts of her eyes say otherwise.


	5. Five

**Author's Note:** I wanted to get this out so much sooner but school has had me at my wits end. ;A; I wish I could reply to all the lovely reviews, you guys are absolutely amazing. Thank you for all the wonderful feedback, I read all of them and they make me so happy. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I will *crosses fingers* hopefully get another one out in the next 3-4 days instead of a week.

* * *

**Five**

The squeak of sneakers against the polished wooden floor fills the empty gym as she flies through the air to slam down the ball on the other side of the net. More, more, more – she thinks to herself. Saturday has come too quickly and she needs anything to keep her mind off the meeting she has setup between Aomine and Kana.

In consideration of the perspiration pouring down her face, she pauses to venture over to the bench. A towel is waiting for her and she quickly grabs it, dabbing it against her face. Her eyes then travel to her cellphone which is sitting idly nearby. Tentatively, she reaches for it. Just to check the time, she reassures herself, and her heart sinks when she sees that it is just five minutes shy of the appointed time.

He grip tightens around the electronic device as she slowly lowers it and returns it to its place on the bench. Back to practice. Considering all the moping she has been doing over this whole ordeal, she needs to get her head back into the game anyways. Being on the high school team has been a goal of hers since grade school. Now that she made the team as a regular, she cannot afford to slack off. Plus, their first competition is coming up in just another week.

It cannot be but about ten minutes later when her cellphone starts ringing noisily. She pauses at first to peer over it at but decides against answering. It is only after she receives two more calls in a row that she finally resigns herself to picking it up.

"Aomine," she reads the screen before pressing it against her ear. "What's up?"

_"Konoe." _He sounds... unhappy. _"The hell are you doing?"_

Suzune swallows hard before cheerfully responding, "Hm? Did Kana-chan not meet up with you?"

_"If you mean the teary-eyed kid, then yeah. But that's not who I was waiting for."_

"She's not a kid," Suzune quips irritably. "And what do you mean teary-eyed? Did you make her cry? You promised that if I brought lunch for a week then you would accept her letter. You can't go back on your word now!"

_"Tch,"_ he scoffs. _"You're the one going back on your word."_

"It doesn't make a difference if I'm the one there or if it's Kana."

_"It does."_

Her heart beats a little faster to hear him say that, although she is sure she must just be misinterpreting what he is saying. "W-well, then I am sorry if you think that I tricked you. But this was my intention from the start."

_"I'm going home."_

"W-what? You can't do that! You can't just leave Kana-chan by herself!"

_"Then come."_

Her eye twitches in annoyance. Does he really have to be this big of a prick? Yet at the same time, there is not much of a protest she can make. Kana will surely be let down if Aomine does not spend the day with her after being promised as much. But what kind of third wheel will Suzune be, trying to tag along with the two of them?

Finally she resigns herself and sighs. "You'll agree to stay if I come along?" she clarifies.

_"Yeah."_

Why does he have to be such a pain? As much as she wants to curse obscenities at him, she reluctantly accedes. "Okay, fine. I will be there in the next fifteen minutes then. Just wait for me. And you had better not have Kana-chan crying when I get there."

_"Sure, whatever. Just hurry up."_

After she changes, she makes the trek to the middle of town where she has agreed to meet up with Kana and Aomine. By the time she arrives, she is winded and the first thing she notices is that Kana is nowhere to be seen, although she does notice the exceptionally tall, tanned basketball player who approaches her the moment he spots her.

_Is Kana-chan in the bathroom?_ She wonders. That question is the first one to come out of her mouth. "Where is Kana-chan?"

"Went home," he answers, looking a little perturbed.

"What? Why would she go home?" Suzune responds, stunned by this revelation. "She has been looking forward to this for a long time. Did you say something? You didn't make her cry again, did you?"

He grunts back, "The hell if I know."

"But she likes you."

"She doesn't know me."

That is not really something she can argue. For as much as Kana has gushed endlessly about how "dreamy" she finds Aomine to be, Suzune has never seen the two of them carry on any sort of conversation. It has been one-sided, she has known that since the beginning. All things considered, she has been the one spending an excessive amount of time with Aomine, not Kana. For that very reason, she finds herself swallowing the words that she wants to say.

Then, as if on cue, her cellphone suddenly vibrates in her hand. She lifts it to her face and catches a glimpse at the screen. A next text message from Kana – _"Sorry, Suzu-chan. I know you went to a lot of trouble to set everything up for me, but I just can't."_

The first question that pops into her head – why? Logically, she wants to think that this is Kana coming to the realization that it was a silly crush to begin with. Perhaps her disillusionment has faded and she has come to realize that there is nothing compatible between herself and Aomine. At least, that is what Suzune wants to think. Reality may be very different. Either way, Kana does not offer any definite reason.

Then suddenly it occurs to Suzune. "Aomine... if she went home, why are you still here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" He looks bored again.

A smile teases at the edges of her lips as she straightens herself. "I'm really sorry about how things worked out. I don't know what's going on with Kana-chan–"

"I don't really care," he says with a shrug.

Is that supposed to be his way of saying that there is no need to apologize? She brightens at that thought, which earns her a quirked brow. "Well, then if it's okay with you, we can hang out today."

"That was the plan from the beginning," Aomine reminds her.

She grins back at him. "Okay, okay, no need to sound so grumpy. Then did you have somewhere you wanted to go?"

"You were the one who asked me to come out."

"Maybe so, but..." Her voice trails off and her eyes suddenly light up. "Oh, there is an ice cream parlor just around the corner. My house isn't far from here so I used to go there all the time. Let's go by there first."

It does not take much convincing to coax Aomine into tagging along beside her. The two walk side-by-side with her happily recounting the time she has spent in the area since she was a kid. He does not seem particularly interested but listens all the same. Just as they arrive to the storefront of the ice cream shop, something suddenly runs into Suzune's legs, giving her pause. Upon further inspection, she realizes that it is a small child – sniveling and sobbing to herself.

"Are you okay? Where's your parents?" Suzune immediately asks, casting a gaze around the area, only to see no one in sight.

"We got separated," the child sobs.

Aomine glances at her silently but says nothing. He is too difficult to read to know what he thinks about the situation. All the same, she cannot leave the child alone. "Okay, okay," she tells the little girl, patting her on the head, "Calm down a little and we'll help you find your parents. I'm sure they are worried about you."

The little girl gives an obedient nod and wipes her tears away with her sleeve. "O-okay."

Suzune peers over at her companion. "Sorry, Aomine. This might take up a little bit of time. I hope you don't mind." Although, given the circumstances, it is not like there is anything she can do even if he does mind.

But he gives a slow shake of the head, which seems to imply that he is not particularly bothered by it.

In order to locate the little girl's parents, they decide to retrace her steps. Apparently, however, her family is visiting and so she does not seem to know the area at all. This leaves her rather disoriented, trying to find any place that is even remotely familiar. They just seem to be getting her more lost. Ultimately, Aomine steps in and suggests going to the local kouban (police box).

It is his voice of reason guiding them there that ultimately ends successfully. Fortunately the little girl has memorized her parents' cell phone number and so the policeman is able to contact them. Despite the fact that they have successfully resolved the situation, Suzune insists on loitering outside until the parents come.

"Going to lecture them?" Aomine guesses as he leans back against the building, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"No, I'm sure they must have been worried. I just want to see this through. It's nice to see parents reunited with their child, right?" There is a tinge of sadness to her voice yet she smiles despite that. Perhaps he thinks to ask about it but she changes the subject almost immediately. "Hey, Aomine, is there any particular reason why you don't want to date Kana-chan?"

"Too much of a hassle."

That does sound like something he would say. She laughs bitterly to herself. "Really? Do you mean you really don't have anyone you like then?"

At that, he seems to freeze. He averts his eyes as he rubs the back of his neck. "...didn't say that."

Of course he has someone he likes, and Suzune suspects she knows who it is. That pink-haired girl that stopped her in the hallway before. No doubt his preference for a larger chest stems from how close he is to that girl. She smiles to herself. "There is someone you like, right? I know who it is. She's really pretty."

That remark earns her a puzzled look. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something but the moment is interrupted by the door beside them suddenly bursting open. It is the little girl, who bolts out across the sidewalk and into the street, screaming, "Mommy! Daddy!"

In that moment, Suzune feels her body move automatically to chase after the child. The traffic is not very heavy in this area, but it still is not safe for the little girl to dart out into the street. Almost on cue, she sees, in her peripheral vision, a truck barreling down the road at breakneck speed.

"Watch out!" her voice sounds shrill as the words fall from her tongue without any forethought. That command seems to work against her favor, because the little girl stops in the middle of the road to look at the oncoming traffic. She seems frozen in place.

Suzune races toward her as fast as her own legs will carry her. Her mind has gone blank and it feels as though she is running on adrenalin and instinct. In following moments, which coalesce into such a blur that she scarcely realizes what she is doing, she manages to shove the little girl hard enough to knock her out of the way of the vehicle just as it nears the two of them.

The seconds that follow are painstakingly long, for she is not fast enough to subsequently move out of the way as well. Perhaps it is the fault of the driver not paying attention. Whatever factors are at play, she briefly registers the sensation of floating through air. Pain – she is sure there should be in pain but she feels nothing, just numb.

There seems to be someone calling her name but it sounds so faint and far off that she cannot recognize the voice. And the weight on her eyelids grows too heavy. The last thing she sees is the broken image of Aomine racing toward her.


	6. Six

**Author's Note:** So by some miracle and because of all the wonderful, amazing reviews you guys left, I am managing to update way faster than I ever thought I would be able to. ;A; Thank you so much for the reviews. A lot of this chapter is written out of my own experience - I'm in a wheelchair quite a bit and I don't see many characters in fiction like me.

* * *

**Six**

"Dai-chan? Are you ready to go?"

His fingers clench into a fist and for a moment he hovers in the doorway of the hospital room. "Go ahead, Satsuki." Those words come out in a low breath and she can see that he is tensing his jaw. It is clearly visible in his eyes, which gaze back at her – the guilt that threatens to swallow him up. Perhaps it is all her imagination, but just the same, there is a hint of anguish on his face.

Satsuki works up a smile and gently pats his shoulder. "Okay, I'll be outside waiting. We better leave soon, though. The first competition starts this morning." No doubt she is referring to Interhigh. Since the accident, however, Aomine has grown increasingly despondent to his team's attempts to coax him into being more involved in the game. If anything, he has grown more distant.

"Yeah... be there in a sec."

A part of her doubts how accurate that is, but she supposes it is something that cannot be helped. Watching someone you're close to get involved in a serious accident while unable to do anything – that changes a person. It comes especially hard in consideration of the fact that Suzune still has not opened her eyes.

It is while Satsuki is loitering in front of the elevator and the doors suddenly slide open that she bumps into a familiar face. "Ah, Kana-san," she greets with a cheerful smile despite the grim setting for their encounter. "Did you come to see Suzune-san?"

The black-haired girl lowers her gaze and purses her lips. If Aomine is struggling with guilt in the aftermath of the accident, then Kana is drowning it. No one feels Suzune's absence greater than she does. "Is Daiki-kun here, too, Satsuki-san?"

"Mm," she answers with a nod as she boards the elevator.

Despite the seeming intention to pay Suzune a visit, Kana does not step off. She hesitates long enough for the doors to close. Her hand is shaking as she lifts finger to nudge the button to take them to the first floor. A shaky breath later and she blurts out, "I don't think I can see Suzu-chan. I don't know how to face her. It's my fault – this is all my fault. If... if I hadn't been so selfish." She stops suddenly as she starts choking up.

Unsure of what consolation to offer, Satsuki edges closer and pats the other girl's back reassuringly.

"I... I heard she will have trouble walking when she wakes up," Kana confides through her tears. "What is Suzu-chan supposed to do? She's on the volleyball team. They are supposed to be competing right now. It's not fair!"

There are few words to be said that can assuage Kana, and the simple fact of the matter that none of them will be more affected than Suzune when she wakes up. In the meantime, it is all they can do to keep everything together and move forward. Life has no sympathy for tragedy – Interhigh will come regardless of how they feel.

—

There is a lingering warmth on her hand. The feel of someone's fingertips. It does not last long before it disappears. She wills her eyelids to open but they feel far too heavy. Her entire body feels paralyzed and her perception of what is happening remains utterly stilted. As though there is a buzzing in her ear, she can make out voices but they are too muffled for the words to be distinct.

Unable to gauge the passage of time in this near-conscious state that she recurrently finds herself in and out of, she almost perceives herself as having woken from a long nap when finally her eyelids finally do obey her command. They still feel heavy and the drowsiness refuses to subside, enough that she feels tempted to let her exhaustion coax her back into sleep.

"S-Suzune?!"

Her sight is still bleary enough that it takes her a moment to recognize the face hovering over her. With vague familiarity she calls out, voice cracking as she does so, "Mom?"

"Hold on, I'm going to get the doctor!" she calls back as she scrambles away from the bed. The faint echo of footsteps fades quickly.

Considering her entire body feels weighted down by lead, Suzune finds some difficulty at first in flexing her fingers and lifting her arms. She holds a hand in front of her face before struggling to sit upright. It proves nearly impossible just trying to work her way up with her elbows, although she does finally manage to do so. Even then, however, she finds herself groaning from pain and immediately a wave of nausea hits her.

Her mind reels as she tries to put together the pieces. Why is she here? Her brain is a little foggy. Though she manages to recall the last image, which has been seared into her mind – that of a concerned Aomine rushing toward her.

Holding her head with one hand, she manages to lift her chin enough to peer down at her legs – the one part of her body she has yet to successfully move. Initially that stirs little emotion within her, in consideration of how unresponsive the rest of her body was at first. But when she tries to move them, she registers nothing more than a slight twitch from either one.

"Move," she whispers desperately.

But they do not.

"Move," Suzune repeats, this time her voice carries a bit more urgency as she shoves the blankets aside for a glimpse at her limbs. Why are they unresponsive? _Move already_, she pleads silently. To her shock and horror, however, they continue to remain idle even in the face of her frustration. "Why won't they move?!"

Almost as soon as those words escape her scratchy throat, the door bursts open and the doctor comes in alongside her mother. It takes an excessive amount of effort to calm her down. She is nearly hysterical in her demands to know what is wrong with her legs. The looks on their faces are telling enough – and she can scarcely keep herself from screaming.

The words eventually tumble out of the doctor's mouth. The prognosis sounds more like a death sentence to her. Perhaps she should be grateful that it is not paralysis, but all the same – the road to recovery sounds steep. Enough that the doctor does not share in her mother's optimistic efforts to reassure her that she will be able to walk again eventually.

By the time the doctor leaves, Suzune has grown silently pensive. The look on her face reflects complete devastation at the news. Especially considering she does not even particularly remember the events leading up to the accident. All she can recall is being out on a date with Aomine – and that look on his face before everything went black. The gap in between is what leaves her in a perpetual state of confusion and despair.

Not remembering is painful. All she knows is what she is told. _"You saved a little girl's life by your actions."_ No, that's not good enough. She hates herself for thinking it but she wishes – wishes she could go back and undo it. Never mind the fact that it might have taken a life before her very eyes. Now she has lost one of the most important things in her life. And how is she supposed to go on?

Her first thought is _I should have just died. It should have killed me._ But she hates herself for thinking that way, too. It is a disgusting spiral that loops around her until she feels like she is suffocating, choking on all the resentment she feels. Poisonous feelings that she wishes would go away.

"Suzune?"

The feel of a hand against her shoulder stirs her back into awareness and almost instinctively she slaps her mother's arm away. "Don't touch me," she hisses with tears in the edges of her eyes. "Just go away. I don't want to talk to you."

That comment obviously stings but she gives her daughter a warm smile nonetheless. "I understand. You need some space to let this sink in. Are you hungry? I can go get you something."

"I don't want to eat."

"Alright, I'll go home and shower then come back. If you need anything, you can call the nurse." She looks forlorn as she shuffles toward the door and gives one last long glance back before leaving entirely.

A part of Suzune feels intensely guilty at pushing her mother away, but she can hardly hold in the overwhelming sorrow she feels. And the moment she finds herself alone, the tears start gushing down her face as she sobs into her hands. Everything – she has lost everything. The intense and utter despair she feels at that shadows over any half-hearted assurance that "things will eventually get better," or that she will "be able to manage."

She knows that. She knows herself well enough that she knows she can adjust. Adjusting is not the problem. Mourning for the loss of her future, for all the possibilities that it held before the accident – that is what she is crying over.

—

"Would you like to go outside?"

No doubt her mother asks because Suzune has spent the past half hour pensively gazing out the window. She can see the courtyard from her room – see other patients either walking or in their wheelchairs, getting some fresh air. Something that she has not had the pleasure to do since she has woken up.

But when she peers over at her mode of transportation, sitting beside her bed, she cringes at the thought of leaving her room. These useless legs of hers will carry her no longer. She has to have the assistance of that _chair_, and that is what scares her the most. It should not be half as terrifying as it is. Yet it is a reminder of what she has lost, of what she will never have again.

That leaves her feeling hollow somehow, and eventually her response comes in the form of a gradual shake of the head, accompanied by a quiet, "No." She thinks to say more although the words only linger at the back of her tongue.

What she wants the most right now – what she desires and simultaneously fears – is for Aomine to visit. She wants to see him. And as she thinks about him, she clutches at her bed sheets. A part of her puts blame on him for this situation. As illogical as it is, she finds her mind wandering to the worst, darkest places. There is no reason that he should carry any guilt, aside from being present at the time and for the purpose of easing her own mind.

The tears threaten to come pouring out the more she thinks of him, the more she despairs that he has not come to see her. Her brain is still foggy from the drugs and she has difficulty grasping the date, difficulty grasping the fact that there has been a time passage between her accident and now.

All of a sudden there comes the sound of the door bursting open and her shoulders seize. The sound of heavy footsteps entering assures her that it is not a visitor that she is used to. She keeps her chin dipped as though unsure if she should look up for fear of who she might see. Have her thoughts conjured an illusion? Is it the pain medication?

"Yo," the voice sounds as nonchalant as she remembers and she hears footsteps as he grows closer.

"Oh, you must be Aomine-san. I have heard about you," her mother greets politely. "Well, Suzune, since your friend is here, I'll step out and be back later." Her own footsteps, far lighter than Aomine's were when he entered, gradually fade, punctuated by the sound of the door opening and then nudging shut once more.

"Aomine," Suzune breathes his name out with a shaky breath. It almost sounds foreign on her lips. She does not even know why she is calling out to him. The anger that has been building seems to completely subside with his appearance. If anything, she feels relief – especially once she lifts her gaze to meet those impassive blue irises.

"Oi, what are you crying for?"

Her eyes widen in shock as she lifts her hands to her face, belatedly noticing the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Why? She doesn't want to show him this kind of face. Why can't she hold back her tears? Suzune peers back over at him – he is sitting close enough... if she can just reach...

All of a sudden she starts climbing over the side of the railing on her bed, hands outstretched toward him. "Aomine," she sobs out his name, almost sounding as though she is pleading with him.

"Moron, you're going to fall," he barks back at her as he jumps out of his chair to try to catch her in time. Ultimately he ends up using his own body to prop her up and keep her from slipping off.

She latches onto him, muffling the sound of her own crying by pressing her face against his chest. "Why didn't you come sooner?" Her voice cracks as she speaks.

Rather than respond, he sighs and awkwardly pats her head. The gesture by itself should not be enough to console her but it is. Something about being close to him, feeling his warmth and his scent which floods her nose as she clings to him. A calm washes over her – and for the first time since she received the news about her legs, she feels some peace.


	7. Seven

**Author's Note:** You guys are too wonderful for all the amazing reviews last chapter. So I tried to get this one out a little bit sooner. Crossing fingers I will find time to update again this weekend. ;3

* * *

**Seven**

"Physical therapy?"

There is a cold smile from the man delivering the news. Is he supposed to be the therapist? In the haze of pain medication she has been on recently, it is difficult to discern one face from another – particularly when there seems to be a plethora of doctors and nurses wandering in and out of her room. This man, however, has a chilling expression on his face as he readjusts his glasses before answering her. "That's correct. It will not be impossible for you to walk again."

"What are you trying to say?" she quips suspiciously, as though not trusting the information. "You mean that I'll struggle through it, but eventually I'll be able to walk? Is this supposed to be some kind of consolation? Is this supposed to make me happy?"

Rather than be surprised at the biting remarks, he merely shakes his head. "I fully realize that you may still be accepting the news. But there is hope for improvement. Tomorrow we would like to begin your regimen for recovery." That sounds almost poetic, enough to make her vomit.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Oh, of course not," he coos back in a sickeningly sweet voice. It is as though all the people in this hospital are groomed to try to placate their patients. "It will be very painful at first, I am sure. But..." His voice trails off as he drones on about the benefits of therapy. It almost sounds like a sales pitch but it is not convincing in the least to Suzune.

_"You should be happy – this means you will be able to walk again" –_ she is sure this is what her mother will tell her. What Kanako will tell her. In the back of her mind, she wonders if Aomine will say the same thing? In the few days since she has woken, she has had a plethora of visitors – although one person has been suspiciously absent.

A part of her begrudges that – begrudges her best friend, Kana, for not rushing to her side. Does she not care? It is silly to think as much, Suzune knows. But a part of her wants to blame Aomine. This is part of her daily routine – the blame game; finding anyone else to place the guilt on so that she does not have suffocate beneath the consequences of her own decisions. It is easier to point the finger at Aomine and say that if he had stopped her, if he had charged out in the street after her, she would not be sitting in a bed with legs that will not work.

"Alright, tomorrow then."

Almost as soon as he is gone, the door nudges open and in trudges Aomine with his usual bored disposition, hands stuffed into his pockets. "Yo," he greets again – customarily informal as always. He plops himself down in the chair beside her bed and lets out a yawn.

"You can't be tired," she scolds him with a pointed look. "You have another game at the end of the week, don't you?"

He cracks his neck, as though completely uninterested. "Yeah. Satsuki said somethin' like that."

"Don't act like it doesn't involve you." Part of her words are intended to be playful but there is an edge to them. An unspoken sense of resentment that she holds toward him, because what he takes for granted is the very thing she would give up anything to have again – the ability to play with a team. To play at all, frankly.

Aomine seems to notice her sullen demeanor. "Hey," he says suddenly, leaning forward in his seat. "Let's go outside."

"Ha?" she says with a sneer, "Are you kidding? I don't want to – hey!"

"It's a waste to sit in here, friggin' boring," he complains as he reaches toward her and unceremoniously lifts her out of bed before plopping her into her wheelchair. For as much as she wants to glare at him and snipe some snide remark, she does actually feel a little grateful that somebody is coaxing her out of bed.

Before Aomine can reach for the handles to start pushing her, Suzune automatically grasps hold of her wheels and starts toward the door. "I can do it myself," she says in a sour huff. Though despite how irritable she seems, there is a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah? Then let's go." Impatient as ever, he brushes by her and holds open the door so that she can follow after him.

"So how have the games been? No challenge for you guys? Have you been showing up on time?"

"What are you, my mom?" He presses a finger into his ear as though to tune out the sound of her voice. "So noisy."

Rather than think up some clever quip, she merely glowers at him as they wait in front of the elevator. Aomine enters first and she wheels in after him. The way down to the first floor is largely silent, although they are the only passengers in the elevator.

Despite appearances, Suzune is grateful for his company, particularly since – aside from her volleyball teammates – he has been the only one to visit her regularly. Even still, the air between them has been tense since the accident. Perhaps because there are unspoken words that still need to be said.

"What?" He catches her staring at him.

Surprised at herself, Suzune quickly shakes her head. "Oh... it's nothing. I was just lost in thought."

"Yeah that spacey look suits you."

Her eye twitches. Has he gotten increasingly rude since the accident or is it just her imagination? Regardless, the elevator gives a loud 'ding' to indicate that they have arrived at the ground floor. Aomine exits first and Suzune diligently wheels after him. Her arms feel a little sore doing this much work when they have been largely idle for almost two weeks now.

Still she manages to keep up with Aomine, who purposefully slows his pace to accommodate her as they make their way out to the courtyard. Since summer is just beginning, the air is warm enough to be comfortable even though it is already rapidly approaching midday. A sharp inhale and she feels refreshed. Her eyelids fold shut for a few brief moments as she relishes in the sensation.

"Feel better?"

Why he always has to sound cocky whenever he opens his mouth, she is not entirely sure. But she sighs before glancing up at him. If Suzune thought he was condescending when she could stand and still only came up to his shoulders, she certainly thinks he seems it now when he towers over her like some kind of hulking statue.

As though he seems to notice her discomfort, he suddenly says, "Want me to–"

She holds up a hand. "No thanks, I'm not some poor handicapped person that you have to lower yourself to my eye level. You're fine unless you want to sit down. Don't go out of your way." There is probably something spiteful about her tone, though she does not intend for it to be that way.

"When you leavin'?"

Suzune can only assume he is asking when she gets discharged. "I don't know. Apparently I have to attend some physical therapy before they will let me go. And then I will have to come back weekly, or several times a week, to continue physical therapy. It's a pain."

"Heard from the kid's parents?" he asks, suddenly changing the course of their conversation.

"I had them talk to my mom; I didn't want to speak to them personally."

Their conversation falters at that point and the air grows quiet. Suzune is neither unaccustomed nor uncomfortable in the silence; on the contrary, she feels comfortable even if no words are passed between the two of them. She is content to take in the sight of the bustling courtyard – as "bustling" as a hospital can be, at any rate.

Her gaze lingers on a couple a short distance away and a thought occurs to her. "Hey, Aomine, should you really be coming to the hospital this much?"

"Ah?" he grunts back as though annoyed with the question.

"It doesn't bother Momoi-san that you come so much?"

Those blue eyes stare at her with a look of irritable confusion. "What are you on about? Tch, Satsuki is the one tellin' me to come all the time anyways."

Suzune tilts her head in surprise. "Really? Momoi-san...? But why... did she misunderstand our relationship...?"

"Annoying. What are you muttering about?"

Does he have to be so incurably rude all the time? She sighs. "Nothing that you have to worry about. Anyways, it should be lunch here soon so I should probably return to my room." That is actually just an excuse, because the situation itself is a little frustrating to her. As much as Suzune wants to ask outright, the words sit just at the tip of her tongue where she can never get enough courage to spill them.

"'kay. See ya tomorrow, Konoe."

A little surprised by that, she jerks her head in his direction, only to receive a backward wave as he shuffles off into the distance. The fact that he actually takes the time to come see her every day – a part of her wonders if it's because he genuinely wants to or if it's... guilt.

—

"Konoe-san, you have to try to stand–"

"I already told you I wasn't going to do this crap," she bites back from her position on the floor, legs folded awkwardly beneath her body. It is supposed to be their first physical therapy session and while Suzune can admit to being needlessly difficult, the demands of the therapist are seemingly impossible and ridiculous. "What the hell is the point, anyways? I can't put pressure on my legs for more than five seconds before I fall. What do you expect?"

It has been a struggle since they started ten minutes ago and her anger is only escalating. Her seething frustration is not alone from how difficult the path before her is, but her resentment at having been put on such a road in the first place.

After another ten minutes of effort and no progress, she finds herself on the floor again. "That's it!" Suzune exclaims irately. "I'm sick of this. I don't care if I walk again, this is pointless. Just put me back in my chair so I can go back to my room!"

When they do finally comply with her request, she hastily wheels herself out of the room and into the hallway, just in time to bump into Aomine. From initial appearance, it seems as though he has just arrived but the expression on his face is unlike anything she has ever seen before.

"Hey, Aomine... something wrong?"

He cocks his head back. "You 'don't care if you walk again,' eh?"

Ah, so he heard? She tucks a loose tendril behind her ear, looking away sheepishly. "I didn't know you were watching that..."

"Tch, so you give up that easily?"

Her hands ball into fists on her lap as she snaps back, "What do you expect? You aren't the person who can't walk. I don't want to hear it from someone who just stood there and watched it happen!" As soon as those words come out, she regrets them. Startled, Suzune peers up into his face. Her complexion has already turned several shades whiter.

Aomine, on the other hand, just gives her an empty stare before turning on his heel to leave. His hands shoved into his pockets, he makes toward the elevator at the end of the hallway.

"W-wait! Aomine, hold on!" she calls after him, hurriedly grasping at the rims of her wheels, furiously pushing herself after him in hopes of catching him in time.

By the time he makes it to the elevator, he jams the button several times but it seems to take too long for his patience. She is finally managing to catch up when he casts a glance back at her. Breathing a sigh, he starts toward the stairwell instead.

Suzune persistently follows after him the entire way, but by the time she manages to catch up, he is already starting to descend the first few steps. Again she bellows out at him, "Wait, Aomine! Can't you even hear me out?!"

He pauses to glance back at her, his expression anything but receptive. "Nah, not interested." His usual nonchalant words but the tone of his voice conveys that he is anything but unaffected.

And then he starts climbing down the stairs again – slowly, one by one. The echo of his footsteps rings hollowly in her ears. The last thing Suzune wants is to watch him gradually disappear out of her life. Kana has largely abandoned her, it seems, so Aomine is the only person she has left. The only crutch she has to lean on.

"Wait!" she screams out again, except this time her body moves without thinking. Suzune climbs up out of her chair, putting pressure upon her legs. Just as in therapy minutes ago, they shake uncontrollably and leave her with little stability. She walks much like a toddler, stumbling clumsily as she makes her way to the edge of the steps.

It's dangerous – reckless – but her mind is blank. All she can see is Aomine's receding back. And she can't take it anymore. The first step, her hand against the rail to steady herself, and then the second – already she loses her balance. As though unable to withstand her weight any longer, her knees buckle and her entire body lurches forward.

"Moron! What are you doing?!"

Everything moves in a blur but at the very least Aomine has stopped to look up at her. She feels her body slowly falling forward but rather than tumble to the end of the stairwell as she fears, Suzune finds herself caught by Aomine's arms, pinned against his chest as he barely saves himself from being knocked backwards as well.

"What were you thinkin'?! You coulda–"

"Sorry..." she wraps her arms around him and closes her eyes, her legs dangling as he holds her up. "I don't care who else abandons me, but... not you. You can't abandon me!"

"Tch, idiot. Who said anything about abandoning you?" he breathes a sigh as he starts up the steps, cradling her precariously in his arms. At the top, he stops to lower her into the wheelchair but Suzune stubborn insists on remaining latched onto him. "Look, I'm not goin' anywhere so let go."

"Promise. You have to promise you won't leave. And accept my apology."

"Yeah, yeah. I won't leave, promise or whatever."


	8. Eight

**Author's Note:** You guys are too amazing! Since someone said they would like to read a chapter in Aomine's PoV, I may make an attempt at doing so in one of the later chapters. (I think this story will be able 12 chapters long?) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! I wanted to update one more time before the school week starts again! ;A; Thank you for all the amazing reviews again last chapter!

* * *

**Eight**

"Just a little farther. You're almost there," her therapist coaches from the sidelines.

Suzune keeps her hands steadied on the wooden rails that act as supports, shuffling her feet across the floor. The fact that she is moving, that her legs are cooperating with her – this is something revolutionary. Something that she was not so long ago convinced she would never see again. Tears sting at the edges of her eyes. There is still some pain associated with the motion and she is not entirely steady but she is making progress.

And when she peers up at the doorway, she sees Aomine standing there. Here for another visit she assumes. Suzune grins in his direction as she reaches the end of the rails, where her wheelchair is waiting. She dumps herself rather unceremoniously into it.

"Very good," her therapist commends, "We'll pick up again tomorrow."

She hardly pays those words any heed, if only because she is all too eager to make it out into the hallway and greet Aomine. Beads of perspiration stretch across the length of her forehead and she finds herself almost winded by the exercise she has been doing.

"You can walk," he remarks with a slight nod, his gaze still staring past her and into the room. It seems as though his thoughts are elsewhere, which is exceptionally odd for him since Suzune is almost convinced that his head is usually empty.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Eh?"

Now that she has his attention, she grins triumphantly at him. "Now you're looking at me. What are you lost in thought over?"

He scratches at his chin. "Saw that friend of yours."

"Huh? Who?"

As puzzled as she tries to act, he does not seem convinced that she is unaware of who he is referring to. "Flat-chested girl. The one you stuck me with that day."

"Hm? What day?" she echoes, confused by how vague he is being. But by the way he averts his eyes seems indicative enough. "Ahh, the day of my accident. Then are you talking about Kana-chan?" True enough that Suzune has not seen her supposed "best friend" since before the day of the accident. Not a 'get well card,' nor a phone call. Let alone a hospital visit.

"Yea, downstairs. Hoverin' by the elevators. Seemed like she wanted to come up. Turned around and left when she saw me."

"Who wouldn't?" Suzune sighs. "If you didn't look pissed off all the time it might help."

"Tch, don't want to hear that from you."

"Why? I don't look pissed off all the time."

"Keh, you're always glaring."

Her brows arch in surprise at that statement. Suzune lifts a finger and presses it against her forehead, as though trying to adjust her expression manually. "Really? Do I look angry? I think it's probably just because I'm thinking – concentrating. What's your excuse? You can't be thinking. You must just be pissed off."

Aomine only scoffs at her and turns on his heel to start down the hallway in the direction of the elevator. He pauses to glance back at her, as though waiting. "C'mon, let's get some fresh air," he says finally, as though it is not obvious enough that he expects her to tag along.

Smile stretching from ear to ear, she rolls after him happily. It is surprising to her that he continues to come, albeit his timing is rather erratic and unpredictable. Such is his nature, she supposes, although at this point Suzune is just grateful to see his face every day. The possibility weighs on her mind that his dedication is out of guilt and obligation, not because he genuinely wants to spend time with her. Although, now that she thinks about it, he did mention before that Momoi was encouraging him to make these visits. Is it because of that?

"What are you worryin' about this time?" he grumbles as they wait for the elevator to arrive at the bottom floor.

"I was just thinking... you go out of your way to come to the hospital every day. Isn't that kind of inconvenient?"

"Tch, only just worrying about that now?"

"No, I worried about it before too, but you act like everything is annoying so I didn't bring it up."

"It is annoying," he confirms as the elevator doors slide open. Aomine is the first one out, slowing his pace to allow her to catch up to him.

Suzune studies his profile for a moment as she wheels herself along. "I heard you weren't able to attend the last of Interhigh."

"Satsuki tell you?"

"Mm. She also told me you'll have another opportunity at Wintercup. So I hope to be able to watch you then. Maybe I'll be able to walk on my own by then. Or at least on crutches."

He doesn't respond to that. In fact, Aomine remains mostly pensive until they make it all the way out into the courtyard, at which point he finally settles down on a bench, his back hunched as he leans his elbows against his knees. There seems to be something on his mind though she can easily guess he has no intention of disclosing it to her.

"Something is bothering you, right?" Even if it is in vain, she does not plan on pretending not to notice.

Rather than answer outright, he just grunts.

"You can talk to me about it, you know." As though to encourage him, she pats her legs and says, "It's what I'm here for, after all."

He shoots her a glance, those blue irises lingering on her for a moment before he casts his gaze to the ground.

"I think I have a feeling I know what it's about. Momoi-san told me about your friend from middle school. Kuroko-kun was his name, right? You went up against him during Interhigh, didn't you? Was it kind of nostalgic?"

His lips thin at the mention of Kuroko. "What's the point of thinkin' about that?"

"Does it matter if there is any point? There's nothing wrong with something like that being on your mind. Even though there was no point in worrying about the volleyball tournament, I still thought about it, you know."

Aomine suddenly leans back, folding his arms behind his head. "Too annoying to think about."

"Then is it something else?"

Whether it is hesitation or refusal to respond that keeps him silent, Aomine does not give her an answer.

It gives Suzune the opportunity to broach the subject of his visits again. "Honestly... you're dating Momoi-san, aren't you?"

"Eh?" He stares over at her like that question is the most moronic thing he is ever heard. Then he immediately waves his hand in a dismissive gesture, "Impossible."

"Is that so..." Suzune feels a little disheartened on his behalf. Does he really think that his feelings for Momoi are that hopeless? Granted that he has never explicitly confided them in Suzune, although she can easily guess just the same. "Maybe you should stop visiting so often. I'm okay now. You should take more time for yourself."

Those eyes of his, cold as ice, stare her down for a long moment. "What?"

She sighs. "I'm saying–"

He leans over the armrest of the bench and promptly flicks her on the forehead. "Moron, I heard what you said."

"Ouch!" Suzune exclaims with a fierce glare in his direction as she rubs at the reddened skin. "What was that for? Jerk!"

"You said somethin' stupid."

"I don't want to hear that from an idiot like you! My grades are better!"

"Keh," he clicks his tongue in dissent. Although it seems likely he will point out her flawed logic, he seems to refrain from grouching at her any more. In fact, he still appears fairly entrenched in thought.

"I'm just saying that you don't owe me anything. You don't have to keep coming here because you feel bad, or because Momoi-san tells you that you should. You probably think it's a waste of time anyways, right? You should enjoy–" Suzune is interrupted when she notices his hand approaching her again to flick her in the head. Defensively, she covers her forehead with both hands this time, only to end up flicked on the tip of her nose.

"Idiot. You think I come here 'cause I have nothing better to do? 'Cause I pity you? 'Cause Satsuki bitches at me?"

"Yes, I do!" she barks back angrily, pinching her nose – which has now grown red thanks to him.

"Tch. Should flick you again."

"One of these days I'm going to punch you," she growls back.

"Ha? With those puny arms?"

At the mention of them, she quickly flexes to counter him. "Look here, I have muscles! I have been pushing myself this whole time, after all. And I was in volleyball before. I could sock you pretty good. Right in the gut!"

He breaks out into a grin and chuckles, patting her on the head. "There ya go."

Suzune's entire face flushes red. Seeing that kind of expression from Aomine is genuinely rare. She can feel her heart drumming noisily in her chest. All of a sudden she feels incredibly self-conscious, put off by the large hand that is actively tousling her hair.

"You're smilin' again."

As soon as he lifts his hand away, Suzune struggles to tamp down some flyaway strands. Her expression has largely soured at the realization that he has left her hair completely disheveled. But at the mention of her smiling, she peers over at him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

He only shakes his head as he leans back in his seat. "Nothin' for you to worry about. You gettin' released soon?"

"I think so."

"Satsuki wanted to throw a party when you got out." He seems to be frowning as he delivers this information, as though he somehow disapproves of the idea. Maybe he just thinks of it as a "pain in the ass."

"Are you going?"

He hunches forward and scratches at the top of his head. "Tch, do I have a choice? Satsuki'll drag me along no matter what."

Suzune smiles despite herself. "You must really like her." Those words slip out without her even realizing that she has spoken them. Almost immediately she purses her lips and regards Aomine somewhat nervously.

"Eh? Like her?" His brow quirks as he turns to face her.

"W-well, it's obvious enough. I mean, we talked about it before, right? The day of my accident. You said there is someone you like. I already know that it's Momoi-san."

"Idiot, assuming things on your own. I don't think of Satsuki that way."

Although not entirely convinced, she studies his face. It does not seem as though he is lying and there is no reason for him to deceive her. Her brows furrow. "Oh, sorry then... I guess I was wrong."

"Che, you're clueless."

"What was that...?"

Aomine suddenly takes to his feet and cocks his head at her. "I didn't say anythin'. I'm leavin' now. See ya tomorrow." Yet just as he says that and starts to walk away, he pauses and turns on his heel to march right back to her. "Konoe," he addresses stiffly.

"Huh?"

"Flowers."

"What...?"

Exasperated that she does not understand that vague, singular statement, he heaves a sigh before explaining himself. "Satsuki said to bring you flowers when you get discharged. What kind d'you want? Tell me real quick."

"You suck with girls, Aomine."

He regards her sullenly through narrowed eyes. "Whatever, just tell me."

"There's something I want more than flowers, though. Do you think you could do a substitution for me? A favor, maybe?"

His head tilts in that traditionally cocky way. "What kinda favor?"

"You said you saw Kana-chan, right? I would really appreciate it if you guys could convince her to come here. I'd like to see her. A party wouldn't be a party for me without her. Well, even if she doesn't want to... I would like an opportunity to talk to her. I tried calling her a couple of times but there was no answer. I think you could convince her, though. Or scare her into it."

He snorts at that. "'kay, no flowers, you want B-cup girl instead."

"Can you not remember people by the size of their breasts? That's skeevy."

"Should I stop callin' you Konoe and call you–"

"If you do, I'll sock you in the face!"

"Suzune."

Her cheeks light up as soon as she hears her first name on his lips. To be called so familiarly, she feels herself gulping and averting her gaze to anywhere that is not Aomine's face. Jerk, she thinks, for being sly enough to trick her like that.

"Heh, I like that expression. See ya tomorrow, Suzune."

"Bye, Ahomine!" she barks back at him in retaliation, smiling despite herself.


	9. Nine

**Author's Note:** Coming out a little later than I wanted; I actually wanted to release this on Valentine's Day as a sort of 'gift' to you guys but I clearly failed to do that. (Super busy with school on Tues/Thurs especially.) But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. ;A; Thank you for the amazing reviews again, you guys are such wonderful readers.

* * *

**Nine**

"S-Suzu-chan." The darker-haired girl bows her head as she steps into the doorway. She lingers there, as though unsure whether or not she should enter. She looks slightly abashed as she peers over at Suzune, perhaps seeking confirmation that it's really alright for her to be here in the first place.

Suzune flashes her a grin. "Hey, Kana-chan, I'm glad you could make it. School is starting up soon, you know? I'm going to need to copy your homewo–" Her voice is cut short when Kana suddenly flies across the room toward her. The force of Kana colliding against her nearly knocks all the wind out of Suzune's lungs and she finds herself choking under the tight embrace of her best friend.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! This is... it's all my fault... it's my fault!" Kana sobs into Suzune's hair, her shoulders trembling.

Blue irises peer in from the open doorway. Aomine awkwardly gazes at them, his expression unsure – as though he is contemplating whether or not he should "interrupt the moment." The inner debate is disrupted when the pink-haired girl gives him a sharp shove and sends him stumbling inside. "Oi, Satsuki!" he bellows back at her.

"You were standing in the way," she pouts back. "You can't just linger in the hall, you know."

"Tch, you're just making excuses."

Caressing the back of her best friend's head, Suzune smiles over at the bickering childhood friends. "Thank you – both of you. I really appreciate everything you've done while I've been in the hospital."

"Can... can you walk now?" Kana asks timidly.

"Well, short distances. I'm still pretty confined to my wheelchair."

"Are you... mad at me?"

That question prompts a sigh. "Mad at you? About what? It doesn't make any sense to be angry with anyone. Everything that happened was an accident after all, right? So it doesn't really do any good to hold a grudge against anyone."

"But... volleyball... the tournament..."

As much as Suzune wants to dismiss that as unimportant, she knows she would be lying to herself. It is not untrue that she laments her actions every day and dreams of the 'what ifs.' If she could go back and change things – save the girl but spare herself the injury as well. Ultimately, no matter how much she dreams about it, reality will not change and she has to acknowledge that.

"I'm depressed about it," she admits finally with a hint of hesitation. "But I hear our team did pretty well. There's always the next year, right?"

The room grows silent at that, because they all realize that Suzune is trying to be optimistic. Her reassurance is not exactly flawed, per se, but she is being unrealistic and she knows it. The doctor has already warned her that while she may regain mobility, the damage to her body will more than likely destroy any hopes of participating in school sports.

"Ah!" Momoi exclaims, clapping her hands together. "That's right, since you are being released today, I told your teammates we would meet at a pizza parlor nearby. That's okay, right? You like pizza, don't you, Suzune-chan?"

"Mm, yeah. That sounds nice."

The conversation picks up as Momoi explains their partying agenda. Kana eventually peels herself away and gives Suzune some breathing room. Eventually, Momoi explains that she is going to go on ahead. She comments that Aomine knows the way, so she will leave it up to him to make sure that Suzune arrives on time.

And as she is leaving, she aims a fist against Aomine's shoulder and whispers some words to him, a knowing grin on her face. He seems uncomfortable as he mutters back to her. The exchange does not go unnoticed by Suzune, who still is not entirely convinced that the two only see each other as childhood friends.

"Hey, Suzu-chan..." Kana whispers with a hint of urgency to her voice, keeping a hand cupped around her lips to ensure that Momoi and Aomine do not notice.

"What's up?"

Her eyes dart over toward the two childhood friends before she glances back at Suzune. "It's true that you like Daiki-kun, right?"

Involuntarily, her cheeks set alight and she finds herself stuttering to respond. "Th-that is..." she struggles, wanting to deny it but somehow the words won't come out. She already knows the truth, of course. She has had feelings for him for quite some time.

Kana smiles knowingly. "So you do like him."

"Um..." Suzune scratches the back of her head awkwardly.

"It's okay. I already gave up on him. So I'll be cheering you guys on."

As comforting as those words are, they do little to reassure Suzune. She smiles in turn and shakes her head at her best friend. "Thanks, but he already likes someone else. It's okay. I wouldn't want him to be tied down by someone like me anyways."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she echoes back with a hint of concern in her voice. Her brows furrow in worry.

"It wouldn't be much fun to date someone stuck in a wheelchair, right?" Suzune lets out a self-deprecating laugh. "And, like I said, he already told me that he has someone that he likes. I'm happy that we can be friends at least."

"Liar. You wouldn't talk like that and look so sad if you really meant it."

That accusation shocks Suzune somewhat but she manages to maintain her smile. "Sorry if it seems that way." Cowardly, she tries to dodge her way out of the conversation. There is no point in talking about it anymore. She has made up her mind. Being friends is fine – Aomine liking someone else is fine. As long as she tells herself that, she can be happy with things the way they are.

"Hey, Kana-san, would you like to come along with me?" Momoi calls from the doorway, interrupting their conversation – much to Suzune's relief.

Reluctantly, the darker haired girl pulls herself away from the seat beside Suzune's bed. "Sure," she murmurs quietly before following after the taller, bustier pink-haired female.

In the wake of their departure, the hospital room grows eerily quiet. She trades glances with Aomine, who eventually wanders over to take the unoccupied seat beside her. He lets out a sigh as he leans back, muttering about how troublesome Momoi can be.

"The two of you look good together," Suzune pipes in.

"You on that again? I told ya I don't think of Satsuki that way."

She averts her eyes sheepishly. As much as he keeps saying that, she is not buying it. The two of them look so close and familiar. How can he dismiss it as impossible for them to be more than friends? Is he just in denial?

Suddenly Aomine tilts his head and a strange, mocking grin works its way up onto his lips. She does not like that look he is giving her. "What? Are ya jealous of Satsuki?"

Suzune gapes at that accusation. "W-what gave you that idea!?" she squeaks back at him. It would be easier to just admit it but her pride gets in the way, as it always does. She cannot imagine letting him get the best of her by being honest about her feelings. No doubt he would just find it more convenient for teasing her.

"Hm... interestin'. So you are."

"No," she snaps back, "Y-you know, I have someone I like, too."

His face goes blank with surprise. Then his brows knit down and he seems to be scowling. "Eh? Who are ya talking about?"

"I'm not going to tell you. You would just tease me."

"Tch, liar. You don't have anyone you like. Else you would've called them while you were in the hospital or somethin'."

"M-maybe I did."

At her fierce refusal to relent, he suddenly stands up, finger pressed into his ear as he mutters, "Annoyin'. I don't wanna hear about it if you have feelings for some other guy."

The way he words that catches her by surprise. "Wait a minute... what do you mean by that?"

"Time to go. Satsuki'll bitch if we're late." That seems like a convenient way of evading her question, though she supposes she deserves it for being just as elusive with all of his inquiries. Suzune lets out a resigned sigh as she climbs out of her bed and settles down into her wheelchair.

Their way to the intended destination is largely filled with silence. Aomine seems to be in a bad mood since their earlier conversation. He keeps his eyes averted, looking anywhere but at her, hands stuffed into his pockets. She similarly wheels along with a scowl on her face, peering only occasionally over at him. Only once does she catch his gaze but he only glares at her before looking away.

Once they arrive, Suzune finds herself covered in streamers and welcomed by the noisy cheer of her teammates. She gets swept up into the celebration rather quickly, talking animatedly with the other regulars who relay to her the events at the tournament. They recount both their losses as well as their wins – failures and triumphs.

Suzune feels herself living vicariously through their stories. It may be the only way for her to ever enjoy volleyball again. That is a depressing thought but she tries not to let it weigh her down. Especially in the presence of so many people that are giving her smiles, happy to see that she has recovered enough to leave the hospital.

Kana joins in the cheer as well. And while she still seems a bit subdued by her own guilt, she partakes long enough that she seems more like her old self by the end of the celebration. By that point, they have already consumed several whole pizzas and most of them do not feel up to another bite.

"Do you guys want to do karaoke too?" Momoi suggest cheerfully before taking another bite of her own pizza.

Aomine is sitting at the edge, looking uncomfortable and out of place with the large group of women. He seems to want nothing more than to escape, and for a moment Suzune wonders why he hasn't. At least until she notices Satsuki has grasped a fistful of his t-shirt, holding him in place.

_So he actually has tried to escape,_ she thinks to herself with a chuckle.

"Hey, karaoke would be fun!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you up for it, Suzu-chan?" Kana asks with some measure of concern.

"I'm not a very good singer," Suzune admits awkwardly. "I think you guys should go on ahead. I really appreciate the party. I'm sure you will have fun with the karaoke, too. Thanks for everything. I'll definitely be seeing you guys again when school starts up next week."

Although at first they seem a little reluctant to leave, even at her behest, Kana joins in to convince them to go. Eventually the volleyball team takes off with Kana urging them along. Momoi seems intent on tagging along too, seeming to enjoy the female companionship – something she probably does not see much of as manager to the men's basketball team.

"Momoi-san doesn't have very many girl friends, does she?"

"Dunno," Aomine admits with a shrug, as though he has never really thought about it or noticed it. Or maybe he is still begrudging her for their earlier conversation, though she is not really sure why he seems to be acting so grumpy about it.

The two of them end up being the only ones not interested in karaoke and as a result, Aomine finds himself roped into escorting her home. Although he does not seem entirely unwilling to do so. Granted that might be because he is using it as an excuse to escape being dragged along to do karaoke in the first place.

"Haha," Suzune chortles as she tries to picture him doing karaoke. "Do you ever sing, Aomine? I can't really picture it."

"Oi, Suzune," he says suddenly, taking an abrupt halt as they are making their way down the sidewalk close to her house.

She pauses and turns her wheelchair to face him. "What are you getting serious for all of a sudden?"

His lips thin and he takes a long moment before finally saying, with that cocky tilt to his head, "I like you."


	10. Ten

**Author's Note:** Out again later than I had hoped but I am so busy with school. Exams coming up next week but I will hopefully update again next weekend. Thank you all for the reviews, again. (Also I think someone apologized for length once and I have to say I love long reviews! I read them all. Even if I don't find time to respond!) So thank you, thank you, thank you. Especially for being patient when I am supremely slow. Alliteration aside (that one was not intentional, I promise), I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Ten**

"What's with you two?" Momoi narrows her eyes at the pair.

Kana nods in agreement and adds in, "You won't even look at each other?"

Suzune sheepishly avoids their gazes while plucking small bites from the bento provided by her best friend. She is not entirely sure how to answer. An awkwardness has seeped into their group ever since Aomine's abrupt confession just a week ago. It has been rather uncomfortable ever since.

Perhaps she should have answered his feelings then, but she could only gape in the wake of his sudden declaration. Now the opportunity seems to have passed her by. Broaching the subject cannot be accomplished without stepping out of her comfort zone. And frankly, she still finds herself questioning the sincerity of his words. If he really meant it, why has he been largely avoiding her since? Isn't it more like him to demand an answer from her?

"Going to nap," he says suddenly, his voice accompanied by the screech of his chair as he stands and heads off toward the door without pause.

It is only their first day back at school and they do not seem to be starting on the right foot. Suzune breathes a sigh as soon as he is gone. "Sorry," she mutters apologetically to the other women, whose gazes seem to be trained on her. Should she lie to them? Would they know if she did?

"Did Dai-chan finally confess?"

Suzune chokes and sputters on her water, slamming the cup down against her desk. "W-wha...?!"

"I thought it sounded odd when you said he had someone else he likes," Kana confides with a thoughtful nod. "If Momoi-san thinks that he likes you, then it's obviously true. I mean, he wouldn't spend all that time visiting you in the hospital otherwise, right?"

"Exactly, exactly!" Momoi agrees with a decisive nod, waving her chopsticks theatrically in the air. "Dai-chan is the type that can't be honest with his feelings and he can be kind of pig-headed, but it's kind of endearing, right? You just can't leave him alone, can you?"

A smile cracks on Suzune's lips. "That's true. He's a bit oafish, a jerk, and totally crude. So I was really surprised when he said... that he likes me." The last part comes out almost inaudibly, the way she whispers it under her breath.

The other two girls catch on and Momoi exuberantly claps her hands together, still holding onto her chopsticks. "So he did tell you! I told him that he should!" She almost sounds like a proud parent. "What did you tell him, Suzune-chan?"

Equally intrigued, Kana leans toward her best friend with an excited grin. "Yeah, tell us!"

She laughs nervously, tilting her head slightly. Already she can guess their reactions when she tells them. Although it seems impossible to avoid divulging the events at this point. She figures she will be bullied into telling the two whether she likes it or not. "Um... well... you see..."

"Yes? Yes?"

"Don't hold out on us!"

"Actually... I didn't say anything."

While all hint of emotion seems to drain from Kana's face, Momoi's still seems frozen in excitement. Yet for as happy as she looks, the pink-haired girl's voice seems to drop several octaves as she speaks through gritted teeth, "You mean... you just stood there... and listened? Without responding?"

"What Satsuki-chan is trying to say is... are you stupid?!" Kana interprets with a frown.

"No wonder it seems so awkward and he's stalking off." Exasperated, Momoi sighs before pointing her chopsticks accusingly in Suzune's direction. "You should go talk to him. Fix things between the two of you. Even if you dont reciprocate his feelings, you have to give him an answer."

As much as Suzune wants to try to weasel her way out of it, she finds herself on the receiving end of two glares rather than just one. She realizes that there is little point in trying to evade it any longer. Regardless of the outcome, she does need to talk to Aomine and be upfront.

"Be honest and tell him how you really feel," Kana instructs.

Prompted by their imploring gazes, Suzune wheels herself to the door and starts out the classroom. So much for eating lunch, she thinks glumly to herself. Although her noon meal is the least of her worries at this point. She can feel her stomach turning in knots as she gradually makes her way toward the area near the baseball fields, where she suspects Aomine will be lazing about as usual.

The moment she rounds the corner, she spots that brilliant sapphire hair. It stands in stark contrast to the yellowing grass that he has spread himself out across. And he seems to have another celebrity magazine steepled over his face to block the sunlight.

She wheels up to him gradually, but her approach does not disturb him. Although Suzune is unsure whether to attribute that to him sleeping or if he's just waiting to see what she will do. The latter seems unlikely but he has not failed to surprise her in the past.

The whole situation is reminiscent of their first meeting and she feels a sense of nostalgia as she reaches down to his face. Smiling to herself, she carefully grasps the spine of the magazine and lifts away from him. Her breath catches in the back of her throat as she finds those blue irises staring her down.

"You're noisy," he informs in an even tone.

She folds the magazine against her lap and leans back in her chair. "You really shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the day, anyways. Are you really going to keep this up?"

"You come all the way out here to give me a lecture?" he grumbles as he sits up, a few loose pieces of grass clinging to the back of his head.

Suzune purses her lips for a moment before answering, "No... not exactly."

He peers over at her languidly through half-lidded eyes. "So? What'd you come out here for then?"

"Um... before... when you said you like me... is that true?" The question is worded a little awkwardly, she realizes. "Uh – that is, I mean..."

"Yeah," he interrupts, not losing that cocky, confident tone of his. "I like you. So what?"

Nervously, she wrings her hands in her lap while searching for the words she wants to use. "Well, I think... maybe you confused your guilt or pity for liking me? I mean... it would be kind of silly to want to be with me now, right? I'm stuck in a wheelchair and–"

"Are you stupid?"

She lifts her chin to stare at him in surprise, eyes rounded. "W-what?"

"What does a wheelchair have to do with liking you? Tch, you worry about stupid stuff. Liking you has nothin' to do with pity or guilt."

"O-Oh," she chokes back, unsure of how else to respond to his words. They are a comfort, of course, but she does not know how to convey as much. Still, questioning his feelings is not the reason she has come all the way here to talk to him. Suzune takes a shaky inhale before steeling herself. "The truth is.. I actually... that is..."

"You like me too, right?"

Her jaw drops open. "H-how did...?"

"Heh, you're too obvious." There is that lopsided, arrogant grin on his face. The same one he wears when he assures her that the only person capable of beating him in basketball is himself. It leaves her at a loss for how to respond.

"Well, it's true! I do like you, okay?!"

"Oi, lean forward."

"Huh? Lean f–"

Before she realizes what is happening, his hand has cupped the back of her head and she is suddenly pulled forward. It takes a moment before she registers the warmth of his lips pressed against hers. It is more gentle than she expects it to be, though she feels like her heart is drumming furiously enough to beat right out of her chest. And Aomine, on the contrary, seems content to linger there for a few moments before leaning away, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Eh? You want to do more?"

"W-we're at school, idiot!"

"Tch, who cares."

When he leans in for another kiss, she puts a hand to his face to stop him. "I-I'm flat-chested you know. Well, I mean... not completely... but... I'm not your type!" After a moment she feels something warm and wet against her fingers. With a squeak she retracts her hand, only to see Aomine licking his lips with a grin, as though completely unfazed by her words.

"Wanna test that?"

"You make yourself sound like a lecher! A-and what are you thinking, anyway, licking my hand?!"

He chuckles at her reaction. His hand slides away from her neck and comes to rest at the top of her head. Aomine gives her a few gentle pats before standing up. "Should be time to return to class soon," he remarks.

"D... Daiki-kun."

"Hm?"

Her entire body goes stiff when he turns his gaze to meet her. "Um... that is... I just wanted to call you... that."

"What are you mumblin' for? Speak up."

"I just wanted to call your name!"

His lips break out into a grin. "You really fell for me, huh?"

Why does he always have to say things like that? Her lips grow taut as she averts her gaze. "It's nothing for you to get such a big head over. Jeez, as if you need anything else to be cocky about..."

While she is muttering to herself he has already started back toward the main building, pausing only when he notices that she is not following along. "Oi, Suzune, let's go."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!"

On the way back to the classroom, she sneaks a few glances at him but the whole time she cannot swallow back the embarrassment she feels from their earlier kiss. Looking him in the eyes without thinking about it is impossible.

"Hey. You're gonna come watch Wintercup, right?"

"Huh? Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Hm... it's gonna be boring," he says as he cracks his neck. That look of perpetual boredom has settled back onto his face, all traces of the amusement he experienced earlier seem to have completely disappeared. She gets the feeling that this is how he usually feels, especially in regards to basketball.

Suzune stares over at him for a long moment. "I heard you'll be seeing some of your old teammates there. You don't think they'll be competition?"

"Tch, the only person who can beat me is me." That seems his way of calling them pathetic or weak, and she supposes she cannot disagree in consideration of the fact that he has experienced rather easy wins thus far. Aside from the challenge that Kaijou apparently brought – according to what Suzune heard from Momoi.

"Then I guess I better cheer for the other team to beat you."

"You wanna cheer for a losing team?"

"Nope, I want to hope for a team that can challenge you. I want to see how you look when you're really determined to win. Momoi-san told me you look really different when you're focused. So... I want to see all sides of you." She admits that last part in a murmur.

"Heh? So you'll fall for me even more if I take it seriously?"

"W-what kind of embarrassing stuff are you saying?!" Their conversation dies off, and in the silence, Suzune contemplates something. "Say... if you lose... then go on a date with me. A real date this time, not like last time."

"Hmm, so what do I get if I win then?" He rubs his chin.

"H-huh?" she expresses in shock. It takes a moment before she sheepishly answers, "What do you want...? Maybe a... k-kiss?"

"Keh, I already got one."

"You stole one!" At this point they have already returned to the classroom – although Daiki suddenly stops before they reach the door. Suzune pauses to look back at him. He seems to be ruminating over their "bet," as though it is a serious dilemma. No doubt he is convinced that his victory is assured.

"Hm... maybe an embarrassing picture," he says with a grin.

"Forget it, I'm not calling you Daiki-kun. Ahomine it is!"

"Eh? You afraid you're going to lose now?"

The two bicker back and forth as they return to lunch, which is already almost over. But Kana and Momoi are still waiting for them, pleased to see that they have returned to their usual snarking banter.


	11. Eleven

**Author's Note:** Forewarning that I may not get Ch 12 out until spring break because I am pretty busy, but I will try to get it out sooner. (Spring break is two weeks away for me.) 12 should theoretically be the last chapter but we'll see how it plays out. ;3 Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Eleven**

"So are you excited for the game?"

"Tch, what excitement? Of course I'm gonna win."

His attitude always ruins everything, she thinks with a breathy sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I can't wait for you to lose." In part to squash that disgustingly large ego of his. Although, just the same, she can hardly picture him without it. Perhaps that is part of what she finds so attractive in him to begin with.

"Oi, Suzune." Before she can react, he leans down and plants a kiss against her lips. As he pulls away, she spots a large, triumphant grin on his lips. "I'm gonna win. Then you gotta pay me a favor later."

Her lips thin as she averts her eyes. "Don't kiss me so suddenly, jeez."

"Keh, not like anyone is here to see."

True enough – the hallway just outside of the locker room is largely unoccupied since most of his teammates are already inside. There is not much time left before they are supposed to begin. She suspects that Momoi is already inside, too.

"Hey, Daiki-kun, can you ask Satsuki-chan to come out? I wanted to talk to her for a few before your game starts."

"You better watch," he warns with a glare.

"I said I would and I will! I'm not afraid of losing the bet I made. I never make bets that I can't win." Alright, so that part is largely a lie in consideration of the fact that she cannot recall a time that she has ever actually won a single bet that she has made. Just the same, she is not going to let him know of her terrible losing streak – the gloating that would ensue would be too unbearable.

"Hm, fine." He seems completely uninterested in the match ahead but perhaps that is just her misconception. There is some kind of emotion lingering within those eyes of his – a fire that she has never seen before. Perhaps it is that spark that Satsuki told her of before. That passion for basketball that he has largely lost since his overwhelming winning streak from middle school.

They exchange some brief banter before he ducks into the locker room. Only a few moments later, Satsuki emerges. Almost as soon as she spots Suzune, she gives her a large grin. "Glad to see you're here, Suzune-chan! Are you excited to watch Dai-chan?"

"More than that... I wondered if you would come with me. You're close to his ex-teammate from the other team, right? Kuroko Tetsuya-san? I kind of wanted to say a few words to him if you wouldn't mind." She smiles a little uneasily, in part because she knows what she is asking is a bit ludicrous and unreasonable.

"Did you hear about him from Dai-chan?" Satsuki asks in surprise.

"A little bit. He doesn't seem too keen on talking about it much. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he feels guilty, even if he won't say it. I was wondering if you would tell me some, Satsuki-chan."

"We can talk about it on the way."

Grasping at the rims of her wheels, Suzune follows along beside Satsuki as they make their way out of the secluded hallway and over toward the opposing team's locker room. The conversation that they share along the way is brief but enlightening just the same, as Suzune comes to understand the bond shared between Daiki and this person named Kuroko. Perhaps it is something she sensed beforehand – but she has a feeling now especially that this is about more than winning or losing. The stakes on both sides are high.

"I'll get Tetsu-kun, so just wait here," Satsuki instructs as she disappears down the hallway leading to the locker room.

Suzune leans back in her chair and wrings her hands. She feels a little nervous, anticipating this game. Although she has never been enthused about basketball in the past, she does have a passion for sports. Watching Daiki play gives her a sense of excitement. It is the only way for her to relive the days when she could do the same.

"Hello," a monotone voice greets.

It startles her, especially because the person standing in front of her seems to have appeared out of nowhere. "W-where did you come from? Who are you?"

"This is Tetsu-kun," Satsuki explains with a grin as she pops out from behind him, both of her hands perched on either one of his shoulders. This is apparently the person she has been pining over since middle school.

"Tetsu... Kuroko-san?"

He gives a slight bob of the head to indicate as much.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Konoe Suzune."

"This is Dai-chan's girlfriend!"

That is not exactly how she is hoping to be introduced and for it to be said so bluntly, Suzune finds herself gaping in return, unable to recover the words she had been meaning to speak next. Kuroko, on the other hand, does not look half as shocked as she would expect.

"Aomine-kun's girlfriend," he remarks with a blank look, as though she is some kind of curiosity.

"Um... yeah, well... that's not exactly what I was coming here to say." Suzune glowers at Satsuki for a moment before clearing her throat. "I know you have heard this request before from Satsuki-chan but I want to ask you, too. Please beat Daiki-kun." She bows her head to further emphasize the sincerity of her request.

"I promised Momoi-san. I will beat Aomine-kun this time."

She peers up at him from beneath a curtain of brown hair. A grin stretches across her lips. "I'm really glad to hear that. I actually already bet on you guys so I'm counting on you to win, okay?" Although it probably seems odd for two people from Touou to be making such a request. Particularly given that, as manager of the team, Satsuki will have a hand in making it infinitely more difficult for Seiren to claim a victory.

Once their conversation is over, Suzune bids Satsuki good luck before heading for the stands. Her palms feel slick with sweat as she waits nervously for the beginning of the game. The atmosphere down on the court is thick with tension. She can feel herself sitting at the edge of her seat the entire time. For being a spectator, she feels just as involved as the players.

Every time Seiren scores, she feels her breathing hitch in the back of her throat. The raw emotion and anticipation is almost overwhelming. She can't help but admit to feeling relieved when the game is over, despite the outcome. Seiren wins by a narrow margin but it is still enough to claim victory over Touou.

Tears sting in the edges of her eyes for as much as she feels sorrow at the loss of her school's team – at Daiki's first loss – she feels grateful. The gratitude she feels toward Kuroko and his team cannot be expressed in words alone. For as much as she wants to see Daiki succeed, she is grateful for this defeat that will help awaken within him that love for basketball.

—

He stands in front of her, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his head. The whole of his body is still slick with sweat, even though he has changed clothes. His expression seems to be mixed with a wide array of emotions, none of which he will probably express to her vocally.

"Why do you look like a scolded child? Kind of pathetic," she remarks with a critical glare.

"I lost," he grumbles back at her as though it is not obvious enough.

"Mmhmm. I guess I can say you don't look as cool anymore, huh?"

His expression sours at that.

Amused by his reaction, Suzune wheels forward and jabs him in the side. "Come on, stop looking so downcast. You actually looked like you were having fun out there. I'm really happy. So what if you lost? You'll win next time. Start going to practice and make some effort."

He plants his hand on her head and ruffles her hair. "Tch, getting cocky and lecturin' me just 'cause I lost once."

"Hey, I won our bet! You owe me a date!" she barks back, swatting at his hand.

Daiki cocks his head to the side and stares at her for a moment. "Where do you want to go?" Almost as soon as the question leaves his mouth, he adds, "Not karaoke." Although at the mention of it, a part of her wants to pick that just to spite him.

"Hm, how about... bowling? I haven't gone bowling and I could probably do it even though my legs aren't so good. I'll be in crutches soon, you know. I'm able to walk farther without assistance now."

"Bowling, huh?" As though contemplating it, he gives a thoughtful look before nodding. "'kay, just tell me when you wanna go."

"Dai-chan! Suzune-chan!"

Satsuki comes sprinting through the hallway and nearly flies right into Daiki, except that he manages to sidestep just before she plows him down. She gives him a pouting expression before turning to beam at Suzune. "Well, it was a loss but we did our best. And there's always next year!"

"Yeah, yeah. You just gave the same speech in the locker room."

"Well, maybe you need to hear it again," Suzune offers with a smirk.

"You–" he reaches out his hand as though he's going to ruffle her hair again, although much to Suzune's relief, Satsuki intervenes.

"There's some time before the next game. You guys want to get something to eat? Hm, hm?"

"Maybe I should thank Kuroko-san first?"

That earns her a curious glance from Daiki. "Whaddaya mean thank Tetsu? What for?"

"We paid a visit to Tetsu-kun before the game," Satsuki chimes in with an innocent look. She does not seem to notice the glare on her childhood friend's face. Or at the very least, if she does, she completely disregards it.

"What for?" he presses.

Although she suspects he will not be appreciative of her saying as much, Suzune has no intentions of hiding it. "I went especially to see him so that I could tell him to beat you. We had a bet, right? It's not like it was against the rules, why are you acting so grumpy about it?"

"Maybe he doesn't like you relying on other guys. Ohh, Dai-chan, are you jealous?"

His face blanches at her accusation. "Shut it, Satsuki," he mumbles sourly as he starts traipsing toward the door, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Aww, he's sulking," she says with a chuckle, shooting a wink in Suzune's direction. "Well, I'll let you take care of Dai-chan then, Suzune-chan. I'm going to go visit Tetsu-kun before the next match. Make sure to drag him back before they play again!" Without waiting for a response, she skips off after delivering a hearty wave.

That leaves Suzune to speed after Daiki as quick as she can in her wheelchair. As soon as she is close enough, she reaches a hand out to grab his wrist. "Hey, wait up, jerk! Don't just rush off without me. I came all the way here to watch you, you know."

"Hm? You wanna hold hands that bad?"

Immediately she peels her hand away and resumes wheeling herself. "W-what are you talking about? I never said anything like that." It would wound her pride to admit as much, but it is true that she has thought it would be nice to hold hands. Impossible, though, given the fact that she has to wheel herself. "Anyways, it's not like I can even if I wanted to..."

He glances at her sidelong before suddenly reaching over and catching her hand as she is wheeling herself. While initially it strikes her entire chair off-balance, he manages to grab the arm rest while keeping their fingers entwined. "Hm, seems to work fine."

"Th-this is embarrassing..."

"Want me to let go?"

Her fingers tighten against his as she mumbles, "No..."

Daiki smirks at her as he continues along with her wheeling beside him as they head out. "Ah, I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"As long as we're back before the next game."

"Yeah, yeah. You're turning into Satsuki."

"I am not!"


	12. Twelve

**Author's Note:** Although I had hoped to get this up sooner, alas... I hope you guys have enjoyed the story, it's finished with this chapter! Phew. It's crazy to think I only have two more stories to write and I will have successfully written one for all of the GoM. Before I start posting Midorima's story, I'm going to try to finish Kuroko's story. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and all the lovely support!

* * *

**Twelve**

"Are you just going to stare at me, or...?"

He averts his eyes and scratches at the back of his head. "Tch, what's there to stare at?"

Suzune smirks at him in turn. It proves a little difficult to move on her crutches as she is still not quite accustomed to them, but she manages to make it out of the front gate easily enough. "I thought it would be nice to take these instead of my wheelchair. I can walk pretty well with them now. Shouldn't you be congratulating me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Congrats."

"Pfft, you don't sound the least bit enthused," she grumbles back at him in complaint with a sour look on her face.

A grin stretches over his lips as he reaches over toward her, and before she can pull away, he has already tousled her finely groomed hair. "Heh, you don't have to sulk. It's good that you're able to walk more now." Is that supposed to be his indirect way of saying he's happy for her? As usual, he can never quite express himself properly.

"Well, let's get going then! I hope you're good at bowling, otherwise I'm going to crush you."

He scoffs at the very notion, ambling along beside her with his hands shoved into his pockets. "You wanna make another bet on that?"

"It would be too sad if I beat you twice in a row."

"Tch, lucky win," he responds, glowering at her.

They continue their usual back-and-forth banter the entire way to the bowling alley. Except that when they arrive, there are two people waiting just outside the doors for them. It is a strange sight for Suzune, if only because she feels some vague sense of familiarity when she gazes upon their faces. And perhaps that is why she feels it is no coincidence that the two are loitering there.

Nonetheless, she is perfectly content to hobble past them, except that Daiki takes a sudden stop which coaxes her to pause and glance back at him. Almost immediately the strange man takes a step toward her and seizes her hand. She has half a mind to clobber him over the head with one of her crutches, except that he falls to his knees almost immediately.

"H-huh?"

"I am... so sorry," he croaks out apologetically.

Suzune stares at him quizzically. "I'm not sure I..."

"Our daughter," the woman beside him cuts in, "You saved our daughter."

It is a struggle for Suzune to swallow the lump sitting in the back of her throat. These two people – she thought she would never see them again. A part of her hoped she would never have to. But she is certain this is no stroke of luck that they happen to be waiting in front of the exact bowling alley she plans to enter. A quick glimpse over her shoulder is telling enough, as Daiki gives a nod of acknowledgment – his complicity is somewhat obvious.

"I won't ask your forgiveness," the man breathes out shakily, his head bowed low. He eventually lets go of her hand and nearly prostrates himself in front of her. "I am sorry – and thank you. If it wasn't for you, we might have lost our daughter. I don't think... there's anything we can ever do to thank you enough."

The words sitting at the back of her tongue feel acidic. She wants to blurt them out – blame the couple for the loss of her own dream, for the permanent damage sustained to her legs. But she also knows that it was her decision that led to these consequences. Her face softens as she breathes a sigh.

"I made the decision that I knew I could live with," she tells them. "If I could go back in time, I am sure I would make the same choice again. I won't lie and tell you that I am happy with that choice. But I know it was the right thing to do."

Daiki grins at her from the side and reaches over to ruffle her hair again.

This time, she does not make a snappy retort or try to bat him away. The tears start to well up in her eyes – each drop that falls represents a fragment of her shattered dreams and the regret she will carry with her. But she also knows that burden is not as heavy as it would have been if she had watched a little girl die in front of her.

"Hey, come here. You don't want everyone to see your crying face."

Encouraged by Daiki, she drops both of her crutches and falls into his chest. His hand cradles the back of her head as she sobs against his shirt. He grumbles underneath his breath about how she better not wipe her snot on his clothes. It brings a temporary smile to her face and eventually the tears begin to dry up.

After some parting words from the couple, Daiki and Suzune head inside the bowling alley. Strangely, she feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. He seems to notice as much with that cocky grin on his face.

"Don't think I don't know that you had a part in this."

"Your mom asked me."

That bit of information is not entirely surprising but still manages to catch her off-guard. And ultimately, she cannot even pretend that she is truly mad – it would be disingenuous to the gratitude she feels toward Daiki. Quietly she mutters, "Thanks."

"Eh? What'd you say?"

"I'm not repeating it. Anyways, let's play. It's my turn to crush you."

—

"I am actually kind of surprised to see you this early in the morning. Who knew you could wake up at the crack of dawn?"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and let's go to school."

"Jeez, you sure are cranky. Did you not have a good winter break?"

It has been a month since the end of the Wintercup. In the wake of it all, they have only really met up for the holidays. The void left in Daiki's absence is palpable and while she does not show it outwardly, she is secretly glad that school has resumed and they can walk together in the mornings.

His breath is rising through the air in thin, visible wisps – like smoke. Although the jacket he is wearing appears thick enough to keep him adequately warm. All of a sudden he thrusts his hand out toward her. "Your hand."

Suzune grins back at him. She has not been off of her crutches for very long and her legs can still verge a little unstable at times, but on the whole she is happy to be walking again. Almost too enthusiastically, she slaps her hand against Daiki's palm. He frowns momentarily before threading his fingers with hers.

"Smilin' like an idiot."

"Hypocrite, you are too."

"Tch..." Even though he pretends to be annoyed, she can see the grin on his face that he is trying to hide by turning his gaze away from her.

"You actually missed me a lot, didn't you? Admit it. You can't live without me now."

He clicks his tongue as he peers over at her. "You sure have gotten cocky."

Suzune lets out a hearty laugh. "Well, I guess I have learned from the best, right? My boyfriend is probably the cockiest guy in all the basketball teams in Japan." Almost as soon as she says that, she notices a rosy color on his cheeks as he walks along beside her. It is difficult to see and maybe it is only her imagination – he is more than a head taller than her, after all. "Oh? Are you acting embarrassed? So even you can blush. I guess no one is immune."

"Keh, you're a real brat." He reaches over and flicks her on the forehead before she can defend herself.

"Hey! Jerk, that one really hurt."

"Eh? Did it?" Grinning, he suddenly stops and leans toward her. Before she can react, she feels his lips brush against the red spot on the middle of her forehead. That stuns her – at least long enough for him to sneak in another kiss on her lips. It is brief but the warmth seems to linger and subsequently spread across her entire face. "Hm, so the cocky girlfriend can blush, too."

"W-what are you... c'mon, we'll be late if you keep goofing off," she grumbles, tugging at his hand to coax him along. But Suzune can scarcely suppress the smile surfacing on her face. Secretly, she is happy for these small moments they share together.

Almost as soon as they arrive at school and enter the classroom, Kanako flies in between the two of them. "The lovey-dovey couple is here!" she exclaims with a grin, wrapping an arm around Suzune's and peeling her away from Daiki. "It's almost the end of our first year, you know. Next year we'll have to start thinking about university and stuff. Can you believe it?"

"Hey. Don't just run off with her," Daiki interrupts, seizing Suzune's hand and putting a halt to Kanako's attempt to whisk the brunette away.

"What? You can't be jealous of me. Or are you... the possessive type?"

"Tch, annoying."

"You're lucky I'm being nice enough to let you have Suzu-chan as much as I do!"

"Am I some kind of pet?" Suzune cuts in glumly.

"Oho~ that reminds me, Valentine's Day isn't too far away. Shouldn't you be on your best behavior if you want to get chocolate?"

"Who cares about that?"

They obviously completely ignored her comment. Suzune breathes a sigh. "Well, I guess if you don't care about chocolate then that solves the problem of whether or not I should get you anything."

"… I didn't say it like that."

"Are you... are you pouting?" Kanako gasps in disbelief.

"Who would pout over chocolate? Tch, I'm going to my seat."

"He was definitely pouting. Don't you think he would get super mad if you gave chocolate to another guy and didn't give him any? Man, he is such a sourpuss. He should just be honest and say that he wants some from you."

Suzune grins. "I think that part of him is cute."

The expression on Kanako's face is either unamused or complete disbelief – either way, she seems largely flabbergasted. "If you say so. Well, on that note, have you thought about what you want to do in the future? I mean... you had to give up your dream."

"I'm not giving up on volleyball."

Kanako's face softens. "I don't mean to sound like a pessimist but the doctors said–"

"I can't be a player anymore, that's true. But there's nothing saying I can't be the manager for the team, right? And moreover, I think... maybe I could coach a team in the future. That's not giving up. I just have to find another way to live my dream, right?"

That answer causes the dark-haired girl to blink slowly in surprise. "Wow, you really thought this through. I thought you might still be..."

"Hung up? Upset? No... I have people like you and Daiki-kun to encourage and support me. In fact, it's because of him that I realized that I didn't have to completely give up my dream."

"That's the spirit! Although I'm not sure what part of that big lughead has inspired you but I'm glad either way."

Suzune chuckles at her friend's words. Only minutes later the teacher enters after the first bell rings. They take to their seats, although she finds herself peering back at Daiki. When their eyes meet, he almost immediately turns his head away as though embarrassed to be caught staring at her. She sniggers under her breath.

Her future that had once been so dim is somehow brighter – and she suspects that Daiki is part of the light guiding her way. Ironic perhaps, borderline cliché even, though she cannot imagine where she would be without him.


End file.
